I love today
by Penny Charlotte Brown
Summary: In 1926 Candy is on vacation in England. One day she meets a man, who looks exactly like Anthony. Can it be Anthony?... but that s impossible...
1. Chapter 1

Candy had lost both of her beloved ones, first Anthony and then Terry. She had returned to Pony`s Home believing, that she would never fall in love again. Then one day, everything changed…

1926

Chapter 1: Is it you, Anthony?

It was late in the evening somewhere along the coast of England. Candy was sitting in a restaurant together with Annie, Archie and Patty. They were celebrating the anniversary of Annie and Archie and the birth of their child.

Annie:"I´m so happy, that we decided to come to England for our vacation."

Candy:"When are you planning to give official parties?"

Archie:"This autumn."

Annie:"Only six months from now…"

Candy:"You are so lucky to have each other!"

Annie:"Candy, I wanted to ask you if you would be a godparent for our baby."

Candy:"I wasn`t thinking of anything else!"

Archie:"Let`s celebrate that! Waiter! Champagne!"

Candy:"I`m afraid I have to leave."

Archie:"You´re still going to visit that children´s hospital tomorrow morning?"

Candy:"Yes and that´s why I need to get bed early."

Patty:"We´ll see you tomorrow evening then?"

Candy:"Yes!" She walked to the front door and waved at her friends:"Have a wonderful evening!"

Archie:"Good night Candy!"

Patty:"Good night! Take a cap back to the hotel!"

Candy nodded and left her friends behind. When she stepped outside, she saw that the weather was fine and so she decided to walk to the hotel. It wasn´t that far away and it was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and the moon lighted nicely. She was quite pleased, because finally Annie and Archie were going to have a baby. "About time we had a baby in our family!"She always had loved weddings and now she was going to be a godparent!

She was so concentrated thinking about the baby, that she didn´t notice that two men were following her. The other man took a knife out of his pocket and held it in his hand. Then he whispered "Let´s chase her in the alley back there" to the other man. It was then, when Candy noticed them and got scared. She started to run, but she couldn´t get away. She ran faster and faster, but she couldn´t shake them off. She yelled for help, but no one came. Finally she ran into a dark alley, from where she could not escape: it was a dead end. Candy turned towards the two men and stared at them.

Candy:"What do you want? Leave me alone!" Her breathing was getting faster and faster."I should have taken the cap" She thought to herself.

These two men were ready to attack her, when suddenly they heard a voice saying:"You heard her! Leave her alone!" It was a voice of a young man, who had heard Candy´s cry for help. The two men attacked him, but he was faster and he beat them. So the two men ran away fast. "And don´t come back!" yelled the young man. Candy was still frightened and was shivering. She couldn´t move at all.

The man turned towards her and walked closer to her to see if she was all right. "Everything is fine now, those men left and won´t be coming back" he said to her trying to calm her down. She didn´t reply. He came even closer. " Are you all right, miss?" he asked. She started to calm down and she replied to him:"Yes, I´m fine now…" She was going to thank him, when she noticed something familiar about his voice. Was he someone she knew? Who could it be? Most of the people she knew were back home, in America.

The man came closer still. Then he stepped into a light so that his face became visible. It was the first time, Candy really saw him. He was tall, slender and he had short, blond hair. He had blue eyes, that seemed some sort of empty…He looked just like Anthony except that this man was taller and older…As if Anthony had come back to life…

Candy´s eyes became wide open and her heart almost stopped, she couldn´t breathe…

Candy:"Anthony!" she said and then fainted.

The man got a hold of her and he carried her to his small apartment nearby and put her on his bed. He covered her with a blanket and stayed next to her. He watched her sleeping. She was restless and she kept repeating a name: Anthony. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Candy: "Anthony!" She shouted and rushed into his arms kissing him. He responded to it. Both their hearts beat fast. For that passing moment she was very happy. She was in the arms of her beloved Anthony.

Candy: "Anthony!"

The man:"What?! No…" he distanced himself from her. "I´m sorry, but I don´t know, what you are talking about. My name isn´t Anthony…"

Candy:"What?! But you are! You´re my Anthony!"

The man:" No. I´m sorry, but I´m not him. You are mistaken."

Candy:"But you have to be him!" she became desperate and started to cry. "Your voice…Your face…Everything…"

He came closer to her and took her into his arms. He held her tight. "I can swear to you, that I am not Anthony…I wish I was, so that you didn´t have to cry anymore."

Candy:"But…Who are you then?"

The man:"My name is John, John Harrison. I´m a local fisherman."

Candy:"A fisherman?!"

John:" Yes, that´s right. Miss…"

Candy was confused: the man looked exactly like Anthony and even his voice sounded just like Anthony´s. He had to be Anthony. But if he really was Anthony, how did he survive the accident? Candy was there, when it happened, when he died…It seemed really farfetched, that this man was Anthony, but why he was just like him? She didn´t know, what to think anymore…

"If he had somehow survived the accident… Then why didn´t he contact me? Why he was in England? And above all, how come he ended up being a fisherman?" all these questions came into her mind.

John:"You look at me as if you didn´t believe me"

Candy couldn´t say anything, so she just nodded to him. John smiled to her sympathetically and then got up. He was heading towards the door of the room they were in.

John:" It looks like we´re going to have a long night ahead of us, when I convince you that I am not Anthony. I`ll make us something to eat, you must be hungry after running from those men…"

Candy was about to get up from the bed, when he stopped her. "No, no. You just stay in bed and let me do the cooking. After all, you´re my quest here." He said and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Candy looked around her. She was in a small bedroom, with no more than a bed and a small table next to bed. There were no pictures or paintings on the wall. The only pictures were at the table. She looked them closely: There was a picture of a little brown haired girl with ponytails. The same girl was in other pictures too, and in one picture there was a dog. "Who is that girl?" Candy thought.

Candy got up and went to the living room. It was as empty as his bedroom: nothing on the walls and only few furnitures. It had hardly any decorations. The room was neat, but empty somehow. This was clearly a home for people, who didn´t have much money to spend. "Why would Anthony live in a place like this? And furthermore, who was that girl in those pictures?" She wondered.

Soon John came back from the kitchen carrying a tray full with bread with butter, cheese, crackers and a teapot and two cups. "I hope you like bread and cheese, that´s all we have, I´m afraid. I made us tea or would you like some coffee?" He asked.

Candy:"Tea is fine, thank you."

John put the tray on the table and they started to eat.

Candy:"Candy."

John:"What?"

Candy:"My name is Candy, Candy White."

John stared at her gently. He had never seen more beautiful woman than she was. "Candy….What a beautiful name…" he said to her. Then, he was quiet for a moment and then continued:"You´re beautiful."

Candy smiled. She was so happy to be with Anthony again even when he didn´t remember her. She had no idea of how it was possible for Anthony to be here…Maybe she was dreaming…or could this really be true? She closed her eyes and opened them again to see if he had vanished…

Candy:"No, still here!"

John:"What? Are you all right?"

Candy laughed: "Yes! Everything is just perfect!...But tell me, who is that girl in those pictures?"

John:"The girl…is my daughter."

Candy was surprised and didn´t know what to say.

John:"Like I said, I´m a fisherman and I live here with my father and daughter. This is our home during winters and when the summer comes, we move to our island further away from the coast. There´s much better opportunities for fishing…" He was about to tell her more about their island, when he noticed, that Candy looked upset.

Although Candy had heard every word John said, she was still wondering about the fact that he had a daughter…"He has a daughter!...Is he married?" She thought and looked at his finger, but could not see a wedding ring."And the way he is talking about fishing…it sounds like he has done that all his life…It´s impossible…"She thought.

John:"You look upset. Are you sure you´re all right?"

Candy:"You have a daughter?!"

John got up and went to get a picture of her and then he returned to Candy. He showed her picture to Candy.

John:"Here she is at the age of three…Her name is Penny and she was born in 1912."

Candy:"she´ll be seven?!But that´s impossible! She´s too old to be your daughter!"

John:"I know her age, I´m her father."

Candy:"It´s just impossible! You cannot have a daughter of that old! You were with me that time!"

John:"No, Candy…I never seen you before in my life…Candy, believe me, when I tell you, that I´m not your Anthony. I have always lived here, in this town with my family. I´m a fisherman, my father is a fisherman and so was his father. We are all fisherman in our family…except for my brother. He lives in London right now."

Now Candy was even more confused. How could it be possible, that he had a daughter of that age…and a brother? Anthony was the only child…So, this man wasn´t Anthony after all…He had to be older than Anthony. He even had a British accent…Besides: how could it even be possible for Anthony to be alive, when Candy was there when he died? "This man isn´t my Anthony after all…I could have swore that he was Anthony, but the facts speaks against it. He just looks like Anthony, that´s all." She thought.

Tears fell down her cheeks, when she realized the truth…Anthony could never come back to her. John took her into his embrace and held her tight. "Poor Candy…this must be difficult for her" he thought.

Candy:"I´m sorry that I troubled you…I really thought you were him."

John:"It´s all right. I´m sorry, that I upset you."

Candy:"No, you couldn´t know…"

John:"The sun is rising…" He looked out of the window. Rays of light came through the window and started to lighten up the room.

John:"It´s for the best, if you would try to get some sleep now. There´s still few hours…Take my room and I´ll go to my father´s room. He´s away for a while."

Candy:"Thank you! You´ve been so kind."

John:"Don´t mention it. Call me if you need anything. In the morning I´ll cook us breakfast and then I´ll take you back to your hotel. Isn´t that, where you live?"

Candy:"Yes. I'm on vacation here with my friends. I´m from America."

John:"That´s what I thought, from your accent... Good night, Candy."

Candy:"Good night."

Candy went to sleep, but she couldn´t get any sleep at all. She was still confused and didn´t know what to think. John was exactly like Anthony, but yet couldn´t be…

John couldn´t sleep either, because he thought about Candy. He had mixed feelings towards her…In his mind she was an unhappy lady with troubles in her love life. He felt sorry for her, but that wasn´t the only feeling he had for her…"That kiss felt wonderful, even when it was meant for another man" he thought, but at the same time he knew that their relationship would be impossible. First, she was in love with another man and secondly, they were from very different classes: he was a poor fisherman and she was a fine lady…

In the morning when Candy got up from her bed, John was already up and had made breakfast for them. They ate the breakfast together while talking. They had a lovely morning together, but it didn´t last for long, because Candy had to get back to her hotel. John went to escort her…then it was time to say goodbye.

Candy:"I forgot to thank you for rescuing me last night."

John:"I´m just glad that I happened to be there."

Candy:"So am I."

They stared at each other for a moment. Candy saw that same sad, empty look in his eyes again and she couldn´t quite figure it out, what was it…Then he put his arms gently around her waist and they kissed goodbye. They both knew they would never see each other again, not ever.

John:"Goodbye, Candy. Take care of yourself."

Candy:"Will I ever see you again?"

John:"No. You will leave back to America and I´ll go to my island."

John walked away from her with tears in his eyes…Why was he crying over a woman he never met before yesterday?

Candy looked at his back while he walked away…Why did he have that empty look in his eyes? Why did she felt sad, when they parted?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The small island

Many weeks had passed since the day Candy and John had parted, but John couldn´t forget Candy. Although he hadn´t mentioned anything about her to his family, he thought of her quite often. He knew, that he would never see her again and that made him sad. John remembered, what his father had once said about rich people:"They just want everything to happen the way they want, even if it hurts other people. They wouldn´t care less!" He had no idea, why his father had said so. Maybe some rich people had done something wrong to him. But one thing was certain… John knew that Candy was different: she would never hurt anyone.

One night Candy was dreaming. She was dreaming about Anthony. In her dream she was back home in Lakewood. She was walking in the forest, when she saw someone riding in a distance on a white horse. The rider came closer to her and now she could tell that it was Anthony. He looked at her with his beautiful, bright blue eyes and smiled. "Will you ride with me?" he asked her."Yes" repeated Candy…Then Anthony´s voice changed into Annie´s…"Candy! Are you awake?"

Candy:"Yes…" Candy opened her eyes and saw that it was morning.

Annie:"Candy! Stop dreaming and wake up!"

Candy:"Annie? Oh, Annie…Why did you have to wake me up just when I was having a very nice dream…"

Annie:" About Anthony again? Why do you still think that this John was Anthony?"

Candy:"I just know there´s something about him…It seems impossible, but I can feel it inside my heart that John is really Anthony…"

Annie:"Didn´t you tell me, that he had a daughter of fourteen and half, and a brother?"

Candy:"What if he lied? What if he really didn´t have a daughter or a brother?"

Annie:"Candy…Why would he do that? What about all those pictures of his daughter?"

Candy:"Perhaps that apartment wasn´t really his…"

Annie:"You´re hopeless! I hope that we find him soon, so that you´ll be convinced that he isn´t Anthony. After that we can leave back to America."

Candy:"Thank you for staying here with me and for trying to find him. I just need to find out the truth."

Annie:"Of course. You are our dear friend…Besides, you and me are going to be relatives soon!"

Candy:"You should be planning your parties instead of…"She was going to finish her sentence saying that it would probably be in vain…Anthony couldn´t possibly be alive, but she couldn´t say it aloud.

Annie:"You´ve always helped me and now it´s my turn to help you. If you want to find the truth about Anthony…then let´s find it out together, all of us."

At that moment Patty came into the room looking cheerful.

Patty:"Good morning ladies! It´s so beautiful weather outside, so I thought today we can head for the beach!" She paused there for a while, because they had stayed in England trying to find John not because of going to the beach.

Annie:"Actually, Patty…It may be a good idea…That is, we´ve been everywhere else and found nothing."

Candy:"He wasn´t in his apartment and I have no idea, where to look for him, except for the beach. He is a fisherman and maybe he´ll be somewhere near there."

So all three of them got ready and headed for the beach. They were supposed to meet Archie at the nearby street and when they got there, Archie was already waiting for them. It looked like he had done some shopping while waiting.

Archie:"Good morning ladies! Candy! I bought these binoculars after phoning Albert."

Annie:"What did he say?"

Archie:"He just wished us good luck."

Candy:"I know, that he doesn´t believe that we´re going to find anything."

Archie:"Anthony was my cousin and his sister´s son. If there´s anything odd concerning him, we would like to know." He said that to please Candy, but in fact Albert had said to him, that chasing Anthony was just going to end up with tears and that Candy should just let go. Then Archie handed over the binoculars.

Candy:"Thank you, Archie."

Candy turned towards the coast and looked through the binoculars. First she looked at the beach, where people were swimming and playing. Then she looked at the see further away from the beach. There were some fishing boats…

Candy:"!"

Candy saw John in a boat with a girl further away from the coast. Her breath almost got blocked, when she saw him. Finally she had found him.

Annie:"What´s the matter, Candy?"

Candy:"It´s him!"

Candy dropped the binoculars and started to run as fast as she could towards the beach and into the water. Annie, Patty and Archie stood by and watched while she ran away from them.

Archie:"Candy!"

Meanwhile John was sitting on his boat with his daughter, when he saw a woman down on the beach. She was running fast into the sea. Something caught his eye: There was something familiar about her so he took his binoculars he often used and took a closer look at the woman.

Penny:"Oh my! Dad! That woman is trying to kill herself!"

John:"it´s her!"

Penny:"Who? Dad, do you know her?"

John:"Start to row towards our island and fast!" then he took his shirt off and jumped into the sea. He swam fast towards Candy.

Meanwhile Candy was struggling in the water, because she had swum too fast and too far and now she was tired. John reached her soon and grabbed her. Then they swam back to the boat and John helped Candy in it. When Candy saw Penny, she thought "He does have a daughter…That´s means that he isn´t Anthony after all…" Then she fell in sleep, because she was too exhausted. John rowed their boat towards their island while Penny was with Candy. As they arrived to their island, Regina – their German Shepherd- was waiting for them. She waved her tail happily.

John carried Candy inside their cabin and put her to bed, while Penny and Regina carried some wood for their fireplace and made the fire to warm the room up. John took Candy´s wet clothes off and covered her with a blanket. "Candy…What terrible things you must have gone through…I won´t ever let you hurt yourself again." He thought while he put Candy´s clothes to dry near the fireplace. Soon the room started to warm nicely up.

Penny and Regina went near the bed, where Candy was still sleeping. Penny looked at her with a surprised look on her face. She was obviously wondering about something important.

Penny:"Who is she? Was she really trying to…?"

John:"I met her only once, a few weeks ago…She was in trouble and I helped her…" he seemed as surprised as his daughter was, but probably for some other reason…"I thought she´d be back in America by now…I wonder why…"

Penny:"America?"

John:"Yes. She is an American and she´s here on vacation with her friends."

Penny:"Is she unhappy?"

John:" Yes, she´s very unhappy. Now Penny, we have to keep an eye on her so that she doesn´t do any foolish things."

Penny:"We could cheer her up! Right, Regina?!"

Regina:"Bark!Bark!"

John:"What would you say, if she would live here with us for a while?"

Penny:"Yes! We´d love that! We rarely have any visitors…"

Regina started to lick Candy´s face, so that she would wake up. It worked and Candy opened her eyes and saw Regina.

Candy:"Well, hello!"

John:"Regina! Don´t bother our quest!"

Candy:"It´s quite all right! I love animals."

Penny smiled:"Me too!"

Candy:"Where am I?"

John:"Welcome to our humble island, Candy! This is our home for the summer."

Candy felt strange…she was all naked under the blanket…She turned red as she thought about it.

Candy:"Oh my! I´m all naked!"

John:"I had to…"now he turned red too, when he thought about what he had done. He stammered:"undress you, because your clothes were all wet…"

Candy didn´t know how to reply."Oh no! He has seen me naked!" she thought.

John:"You passed out and we brought you here into our cabin. This is my daughter Penny and Regina you already know."

Regina:"Bark!Bark!"

Candy tried to hide her embarrassment and to act normally so she turned towards Penny and tried to smile. Penny indeed was fourteen to seven years of age just like John had said. So, Candy was mistaken, this man couldn´t be Anthony. She felt sad and disappointed."I have to act cheerful" she thought to herself.

Candy:"It´s very nice to meet you Penny."

But Penny didn´t reply. She just stared at Candy with that same surprised look on her face she had before. Then, finally she started talking.

Penny:"Is your name really Candy?!"

Candy:"Yes, it is. My name is Candy, Candy White."

Penny:"Holy smoke! And you've got freckles too!"

John:"Penny! Don´t swear in front of a quest!"

Penny:"I wasn´t…I was just surprised."

John:"Of what?"

Penny whispered to herself:"It is true then…" and she smiled mysteriously.

Candy:"what did you say?"

Penny then returned to her normal cheerful self. She still had that mysterious smile on her face as if she knew some fancy secret…

Penny:"I´m sorry to stare at you, Candy. It´s just that you look like…" she stopped for a moment as if to think, what she was going to say next…"a princess!"

Candy was surprised, because that wasn´t the word she was expecting.

Candy:"Now…You´re a weird family!"

John started to laugh and he laughed from the bottom of his heart. Candy looked at him and wondered…"That laughter…No! It´s impossible! Candy, hold yourself together now! He isn´t Anthony…Anthony couldn´t have a child of her age…What am I saying anyway? Anthony is dead, I was there…"she thought.

Candy wasn´t the only one, who had paid attention to John´s laughter. "All these years…and this is the first time, I hear dad laughing." Penny thought. She was happy to see her dad laughing like that.

John:"Candy, you can sleep with Penny in this cabin, while I sleep in our lounge."

Candy:"So…Will I be staying here with you?"

John:"That´s the only option for now, I´m afraid. My father-her grandfather- is on a long fishing trip and won´t be coming back soon. Our boat is too small for us all, so in order to take you back, I would have to leave penny here on her own. I couldn´t do that."

Candy:"I understand that. Of course you couldn´t leave her on her own. I can stay here until your father comes back. In the meantime I´ll help you with the housework and everything."

Penny seemed to be happy to hear that Candy was staying. Candy looked at John and wondered…But what about John? What were his thoughts? Candy was still puzzled about him…Now she knew that he wasn´t Anthony, but there was something strange about him. Then she remembered his eyes that were so sad and empty and his laughter just a moment ago…"What had had happened to him? Why was he so empty?" she thought:"Maybe I can help him, while I´m here."

John:"What about your friends, Candy? They will be worried about you."

Now Candy remembered that she had left Annie, Patty and Archie standing near the beach without saying anything. They must wonder about her. She never intended to leave them like that without saying, where she was going, but when she saw John, she just ran and didn´t think of anything else.

Candy:"Yes…You are quite right, but there´s nothing we can do know…"

Penny:"I know! We can send them a message in a bottle!"

John thought for a moment and then replied:"Well…That might work, if the water flows towards the mainland. Now, all we have to do is to wait until the current is right."

Penny:"Yeah!"

Candy:"I´ve never sent a message in a bottle before! It sounds like fun."

Penny took Candy by the hand:"Come on Candy! Regina and I show you our island!"

John:"That´s a good idea. In the meanwhile I´ll cook us some lunch."

Candy:"But my clothes are still wet!"

John:"I´m afraid we don´t have any woman´s clothes here, so you have to wear mine until your own clothes are dry." John went to get some clothes for Candy and he soon returned and gave those to Candy. Then he and Penny went outside, while Candy put the clothes on her.

Candy:"I´m ready!"

John and Penny came back and looked at Candy…

Candy:"How do I look?"

They saw, how big those clothes were for Candy and started to laugh. When Candy realized, how silly she must look, she started to laugh too.

John:"You look even more beautiful, when you laugh."

Candy:"!"

Meanwhile back at the beach in the mainland Annie, Patty and Archie were still looking for Candy. They were very concerned for her. They had looked everywhere, but found nothing.

Patty:"Where has she gone to?"

Annie:"I can´t believe that she actually ran into the water…"she thought for a while about Candy and then continued:"Well, actually I can. She has always been so daring, even as a child."

Archie:"I remember the first time we met…She´s daring alright! I hope she´s fine."

Then a man and a girl approached them. They looked as if they knew something.

The man:"Are you looking for your friend-that blond hair woman, who ran into the water?"

Archie:"Yes! Can you tell us something?"

The man:"Yes. I was fishing further away from the beach, when it happened…I saw that fisherman taking your friend into his boat and rowing away."

The girl:"He isn´t a fisherman! He is a prince!"

Archie:"What?!"

The man:"Excuse for my daughter…She calls that fisherman a prince, because she thinks he looks like a prince…"

Annie:"What does the prince look like?"

The girl:"He is tall, blond and he has blue eyes…He is so handsome!"

The man:"We have seen him sometimes with his daughter. I believe he has an island somewhere…I don´t know exactly where, but…"

Patty:"Would you please help us? We need to find her…"

Archie:"Look, before we do anything, we should contact Albert. I think that Candy is fine for now…"

Annie:"Perhaps you are right…She did want to meet this John again and now she has. Let her stay there with him for a while so that she can find out herself, that he isn´t Anthony."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A father and a daughter

Candy, Penny and Regina watched the sun together while it was setting down. The sky was colored with orange and red and the water was shimmering near the setting sun. It was very beautiful sight.

Candy:"Having a supper out round the campfire is a splendid idea!"

Penny:"We use to sit here late in the evenings, warm our food by the fire and tell stories. We stay here for hours until it´s bedtime."

John walked towards them carrying some food, which he put near the fire to warm up. Then he gave Regina some food and sat down next to Candy and Penny.

Penny:"Candy, tell us a story from your life!"

Candy:"Sure!"

John:"Would you like to tell us about your home? Where do you come from?"

Candy:"I was born in America…My home is called Pony´s Home, where I still live. It´s an orphanage…"

John:"What? You live in an orphanage?"

Candy laughed:"Yes, I am an orphan. I lived there the first years of my life, but when I was adopted, I moved away. I moved back there a few years ago, because I felt like it´s my home. Miss Pony and Sister Maria are like mothers to me…"When she told about Pony´s home and all the wonderful people that lived there, she seemed happy. It was obviously her home all right. Then she started to tell about moving to Lakewood after being adopted…

John:"Lakewood? What is it like? We have never been in America…"

Candy:"You haven´t?!"

Penny:"No. That´s why we want to hear all about it!"

Candy:" The area is surrounded by mountains and lakes…"

John looked at Candy while she was telling about Lakewood. He had a tender look in his eyes, the one he didn´t remember having for years…"when she´s telling about her home, she seems very happy…I only wish that she would always be happy…"he thought. His thoughts were cut, when Regina came and butted him with her muzzle.

Candy:"…But enough of me. It`s your turn to tell me a story!"

Penny:"All right! What do you want to hear?"

Candy:"Is it really true that you´ve never been in America?"

John:"Yes, it is true. We have never been in America. We have only been in Europe: here in England and during the war we were living in the continent. I was there…"he stopped for a while as he wasn´t sure what he was saying…"with my brother…"he stopped again and held his head. Then Penny continued his story.

Penny:"My dad and uncle fought together in the war…We have been living in different places and seen many countries and towns like Berlin, Hamburg, Wien and of course Paris!"

Candy:"You fought in the war? Thank goodness you survived!"

John:"Sometimes it was close…"

Candy became sad, when she recalled Stear. He had volunteered and joined the France air force. He never returned…

Candy:"I had a friend…" she shed tears and continued:"…he didn´t come back…"

Regina sensed Candy´s sadness and went to her. She put her head in Candy´s lab to comfort her and Candy petted her gently.

John:"I´m sorry…I didn´t know."

Candy:"It´s fine. It´s just that we all miss him."

John:"Of course…." then he took the food and gave it to Penny and Candy.

Candy:"When did you have Regina?"

Penny:"It was back in 1914…My dad and uncle were walking in the countryside and when they stopped to eat their bag lunch. Soon a little puppy came towards them and begged for food. My dad gave her some and she ate it happily. And when they were about to leave, she followed them. That´s when my dad decided to take her with him."

John:"Regina has always been such a great dog."

Candy:" How wonderful story."

Penny:" Regina, you have always been my dog, right?"

Regina:"Bark! Bark!"

Candy had finished her dish and yearned for more. She couldn´t remember, when she had been so hungry before.

Candy:"John, this is really delicious!"

John smiled tenderly:"I am glad that you like it. I learned to cook many years ago, long before I had Penny. I didn´t have much money…"he was going to continue, when he suddenly touched his head like there was something wrong with it.

Candy:"Are you all right? Does your head hurt?"

John:"My head? No, I´m fine…I just…" there was a long pause, before saying the rest:" just that it has been so many years since then and I can´t remember everything."

Candy:"Maybe I can help…"

Penny interrupted Candy:"Dad is just so busy taking care of the house and me, that he sometimes forgets things…" after saying that she went to play with Regina leaving Candy alone with John.

Candy:"Are you sure there´s nothing wrong with your head?"

John:"Yes, I´m sure…"

John didn´t convince Candy with his short answer. Was there something about his head that he just didn´t want to concern her or was it just like Penny had told? She decided to leave it for now.

Candy:"Life hasn´t been easy for you."

John:"I´ve always managed one way or the other, but let´s not talk about me. You have been going through much yourself…"

Candy:"You are right! Let´s not talk about anything bad…Let´s enjoy this moment, this beautiful night together."

Candy felt as if John had been watching her, but when she looked at him, he was looking at Penny. A crazy idea came into her mind, something she needed to ask him about.

Candy:"Do you love roses?"

John looked confused:"Roses? Well…" he again stopped before finishing the sentence:"Yes, I like roses…I mean, who wouldn´t?"

Candy:"Yes…But you don´t have roses here on your island."

John:"No, we don´t. It´s because we don´t have much money to spend on roses…besides, who would take care of those while I´m fishing?"

Candy:"You mean that you do know how to tender those?"

John:"What? I don´t have anything to do with roses…Why do you ask?"

That question had come to Candy´s head without even thinking it any further. She had hoped for different answer and she felt now blue. Of course it was obvious that John had nothing to do with Anthony, but she had to be certain…

Then, all of a sudden they heard Penny screaming, so they ran to her. She was lying on the ground holding her leg. It looked like she had fallen.

John:"Sweetheart! Are you all right?"

Penny:"Yeah! I just fell. I didn´t hurt my leg badly…"

Candy:"Let me take a look! I´m a nurse!"

John:"Did you hear that Penny! We are in luck!"

Penny smiled while Candy looked at her leg. She started to ask questions concerning her profession, like when did she become a nurse, has she worked in many hospitals, did she like her job and had she ever treated a patient, who had amnesia…

Candy:"Yes, as a matter of fact I have…a few years ago a very dear friend of mine, Albert…"

John:"The same Albert you told us before? The man, who adopted you?"

Candy:" Yes, that´s Albert. He had an accident and lost his memory. It came back eventually" Candy thought for a moment. Maybe there was a reason, that Penny asked her that question…"But why do you ask?"

Penny:"I´m just curious."

Candy:"It´s fine to be curious! And your leg is fine too, there´s only a little wound. Let me clean it up for you."

John lifted Penny up and carried her inside their cabin, where Candy cleaned her wound. Candy was so concentrated on Penny, that she didn´t notice the way John looked at her. It was tender, dreamy look he had…"What a fine woman you are, Candy" he thought.

Penny:"Why did you become a nurse?"

Candy smiled:"I´ve always liked people and I wanted to help them."

John:"No wonder you became a nurse…You have such a good heart."

Candy smiled at Penny:"There! It´s ready!"

Penny:"Thank you! I feel better already!"

John came closer to cover Penny. He sat on her bed and kissed her on her forehead.

John:"I think it´s time for you to go to bed, young lady."

Penny:"Do I have to? I want to stay up with you and Candy."

John:"Yes, you do. You can be with Candy tomorrow, while I´m fishing."

Candy:"You´re going fishing?"

John:"Yes. We need more food."

Penny:"Will you sing to me?"

John:"Aren´t you a little too old for that?"

Penny:"Sing the song you used to sing, when I was a little."

John:"Candy will be in the same room…Do you mind, Candy?"

Candy:"No! Not at all! I´d love to hear that too."

John:"All right then! Get ready for bed while I go to see Regina."

John left the cabin and let Candy and Penny get ready for bed. Candy´s bed was near Penny´s, so that they could talk one another. When John came back, Regina rushed past John and jumped into Penny´s bed. John sat on Penny´s bed and started to sing My Bonnie…

Candy watched those two from her bed. She saw a loving father singing to his daughter with a gentle voice. It was a lovely sight…Soon she felt sleepy and her eyes closed…

Meanwhile Albert was in his study with George. They were sitting on a couch and talking about Anthony.

Albert:"What do you think, George? Do you think that Anthony might be alive?"

George:"I cannot say…But if there is one thing I´ve learned in all these years I´ve worked for you, is that anything is possible…"

Albert:"I guess you are right…I still think it´s very unlikely, but to be certain…We should inspect every possibility."

George:"Yes, sir."

Albert:"I´m doing this for both Candy and Rosemary…" then he got up and walked to the window. He looked out into the rose garden."Anthony´s roses are blooming…The garden looks so beautiful in summer times."

George:"Yes. It does."

Albert:"George…If Anthony would have somehow survived the accident, he would have taken to a hospital. Will you check that? There must be some files about him or perhaps a doctor will remember him."

George:"Of course, but why would a doctor lie about his patient? I mean if Anthony never died, why was he declared dead?"

Albert:"I don´t know…I wasn´t here at the time. I suppose it is possible that…"

George:"Isn´t that strange that there is a man, who looks exactly like Anthony?"

Albert:"It is, it is…And not a word about this to anyone, at least not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lost love

It was a midsummer day, the sun shone brightly in the sky and the birds were singing. Candy was in the rose garden waiting for Anthony. The lovely scent of the roses filled the air. She heard a gentle voice calling:"Candy! Candy!" and she turned around…It was Anthony. They ran to each other and kissed…"Anthony" she whispered and opened her eyes.

It was midnight and when Candy turned around, she saw Penny sleeping in the other bed. Couple of days had passed since her arrival there and within those days she had found a totally new world. She still couldn´t describe everything that she had seen or experienced. She had slept like a log in previous nights, but something woke her up this time. She got up and walked to the window. When she looked out, she saw John standing beside a tree. "What was he doing there in a middle of the night?"she wondered and walked to him. It was quite a warm night and the stars shone brightly…

John:"Candy! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Candy:"I had a dream…"

John:"Was it a nightmare?"

Candy:"No. It was very nice dream I had, but then I woke up."

John:"I see…"

Candy:"What are you doing here?"

John:"I am here every night, because I wake up after having that same nightmare and I can´t sleep well after that. So I come here to watch my star."

Candy:"What do you mean by "the nightmare"?"

John:"I keep having that same nightmare all over again. Some minor details changes by every dream, but the main part always stays the same…"

Candy was surprised. Why would he have that same nightmare all over again? What was it about?

Candy:"every night?! You should see a doctor!"

John:"Thank you for your concern, but I´m kind of accustomed…That nightmare has been with me for years and I almost think it´s normal…"

Candy:"There´s nothing normal about having the same nightmare all over again…" Then Candy realized how awful her statement must have heard."I…I didn´t mean, that there´s nothing… " she blushed.

John:"I know, what you meant…Perhaps you are right, I should see a doctor."

There had been something that had been bothering her ever since she had come to the island. Now, she thought, was the perfect time to ask about it.

Candy:" Tell me why your eyes are so…empty?"

John:"What? Are my eyes empty? I haven´t really noticed…"

Candy:"Yes, they are. Every time I´m looking into your eyes, I see emptiness and sadness…Why?"

John:"So you can see through me just like my daughter and brother. They always say the same…But no one else pays attention to my eyes."

Candy:"I don´t believe that! You have such beautiful eyes!" She blushed again.

John:"I knew someone a long time ago…when I think about it, it feels like it had been a life time since…" he was gazing at the sky, but still he couldn´t hide his tears."There was this girl I was in love with. I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together, but then…I lost her."

Candy felt sad too and… she felt as if she could almost feel his pain. After all, she had lost someone special too.

Candy:"You still miss her."

John:"Yes, very much. There´s an empty place in my heart."

Candy took his hand and he turned around to Candy. Their eyes met and for a moment she thought she saw Anthony…"No, Candy!" she turned her face from him. She could feel how tears fell down her cheeks.

Candy:"I know how you feel, because I have experienced that too…I fell in love and thought that we would be together forever, but then, all of a sudden…I lost him."

Then John touched her face gently and she turned her face towards him. He lifted his eyes towards the night sky and searched it like he was looking for something. He pointed a star in the sky.

John:"Do you see that small star over there?"

Candy:"Where?"

John:"Over there on your left."

Candy:"Yes, I see it now."

John:"She´s Stella."

Candy:"Stella?"

John:"Yes. Stella is my lucky star. It´s like a Northern star for me, you see. Where ever I travel to, I´ll always look at the night sky and search that star. It really doesn´t matter where I am, I´ll always see her. When I look at my star, I´ll remember her, the girl I lost…"

Candy:"I want to have a star too."

John:"All right. Hmm…" he searched the sky again and found a new star:"how about that one over there, next to Stella, but on the right?"

Candy:"That one? It´s beautiful! Yes! I want that one!"

John:"It´s yours! What are you going to call it?"

Candy thought for a while and then said:"Hope! One thing I´ve learned from my life is that if everything else is lost, there´s still always hope. Hope for the better tomorrow!"

John:"You´re wise, but…Why not try to make better today instead of hoping for better tomorrow?"

Candy:"But how? There´s always something on your way…"

John:"I think that you can do a lot by being strong and not to do what people wants you to do, if that´s not what you want…And Candy…We will always be on your side, no matter what happens."

Candy:"Oh John…"

John:" I promise to come every night here with you to watch our stars."

Candy:"…" she was so emotional that she didn´t know what to reply.

John:"So, will you try to love today instead of tomorrow?"

Candy:"I´ll try!"

John and Candy looked at each other deep in the eyes and their lips almost touched each other, when they saw a shooting star in the sky.

John:"Candy! Look! There´s a shooting star!"

Candy:"I´ve never seen one before! It´s beautiful!"

John:"Quickly! Make a wish!"

Candy closed her eyes and wished…She wished that she would finally find her happiness.

John:"What did you wish for?"

Candy smiled secretly:"I´m not going to tell you. If I did, it wouldn´t come true! Did you wish?"

John:"Yes, I did." He had hoped that Candy would always be happy and that she didn´t have to feel sorrow ever again…

That night Candy stayed awake for a long time, because she thought of everything that had happened to her in those few days. She had come here to find out about Anthony. She didn´t find him, but what she did find was something new and unexpected…A family. Penny was curious and brave by nature and she was obviously fond of Candy, just as much candy was fond of her. Then there was John…He had seen much in his life and suffered much, but he was still gentle and loving. He reminded her of Anthony, not just by the way he looked, but some other way as well…

Then the next morning came and when Candy woke up, Penny was eating her breakfast Regina next to her. The coffee was boiling. Penny seemed as happy as always playing with Regina.

Penny:"Good morning, Candy!"

Regina came to Candy to say a good morning in her way; by licking her face.

Candy:"Good morning!"

Penny:"Dad has already gone to fishing and won´t be here until noon."

Candy looked around her; it looked a little bit untidy. John had left so early and he didn´t want to wake them up by cleaning the cabin, where they slept.

Candy:"Why don´t we clean this cabin for him?"

Penny:"Yeah!"

Meanwhile in Lakewood Albert was expecting news from George. He was in his room, when there was a knock on his door.

Albert:"Come in."

George:" We have checked every possible hospital nearby and found nothing. I mean, there´s no records of him at all."

Albert:"What do you mean? A doctor must have examined him after the accident and there should be a record of it."

George:"But there isn´t…Maybe I´ll pay the hospital a visit after closing time."

Albert:"Do that George…I just found out that Candy is stuck on an island with that man she´s been looking for. I want to find out exactly, who he is."

George:"What´s his name?"

Albert:"John Harrison. He has a daughter called Penny, who is fourteen and half years old."

George:"I´m on it, sir."

Albert:"There´s some details about him to get started with."

Meanwhile on the island, Penny and Candy had finished cleaning the cabin and were now lying on a rock near the see with Regina. The wind was blowing gently…

Penny:"This is one of my favorite spot of our island!"

Candy:"I can see that! It´s just so nice to lie down here…"

Penny:"Dad used to tell me about his travels."

Candy:"Which story was your favorite?"

Penny:"The one with the white cliffs!"

Candy:"White cliffs?"

Penny:"Yes. My dad travelled through England before the war. He travelled from coast to coast visiting almost every town. Then one day, he was on a boat near Dover, when he saw those white cliffs! He had never seen anything so white! He said that he´ll never forget those white cliffs."

Candy closed her eyes and tried to imagine the cliffs. "That must have been quite an experience!"

Penny:"He promised to take me there someday to see those white cliffs!"

Candy:"That´s wonderful!"

Penny:"I love rocks! Big, small, medium…every rock! I´m going to be an archaeologist!"

Candy laughed. Her laughter mixed with the whirring of the wind. For the first time in years she laughed from the bottom of her heart. It was warm and tender laugh…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: John, a man of mysteries

When John came from his fishing trip, Candy, Penny and Regina ran to him.

Penny:"Dad! Did you get lot of fish?"

John:"Enough for now."

Candy reached her hand to take the fish from John´s hand and she looked into his eyes. She saw his deep blue eyes shining brightly. The emptiness was gone…

Candy:"I´ll take the fish. We´ll make a fine lunch with these! Do you want to help me, Penny?"

Penny:"Sure!"

Regina waved her tail happily, because she wanted to taste those wish too…

John:"You ladies can cook us lunch while I set the campfire."

Meanwhile in Lakewood Albert was arguing with aunt Elroy…

Elroy:"What is Candy up to now?"

Albert:"She has some unfinished business in England and that´s why they are still there."

Elroy:"Unfinished business? Candy? What that has to do with Archie? He should come home and Candy…She could stay in England forever for all I care!"

Albert:"Why do you hate Candy so much? What has she ever done to you?"

Elroy:"Ever since she came here she has messed up with our lives, our plans… Turned people against me by not following my wishes…"

Albert:"Ha! You´re talking about Anthony! You are still angry about what happened all those years ago! Candy was framed as a thief and she was sent to Mexico. Anthony believed in her and tried to defend her from those absurd accusations. He tried to defend her even if it was against your wishes! You wanted to send an innocent girl to Mexico!"

Elroy:" I didn´t know that at the time! Anthony disobeyed my orders! He behaved in a manner not suitable for a young man in his position! Besides, Candy could have been a thief!"

Albert:"I can´t believe, what you´re saying!...Only because she´s an orphan…"

Elroy:"She´s not one of us!"

Albert:"Anthony did the right thing to defend Candy! He and his cousins were the only ones who believed in her. They got the cuts! It was because of Anthony, Stear and Archie wrote to me on her behalf, I adopted her. That made her unreachable for you or Sarah Leagan to have control over her."

Elroy:"I hate her! When she came to this family, she got my nephews´ heads all mixed up!"

Albert:"I wish that Anthony would still be alive today to defend her from your hatred! He would marry her…"

Elroy:"Stop it! I don´t want to hear anymore! She´s the one, who killed Anthony!"

Albert:"What?! What do you mean by that? It had nothing to do with her!"

Elroy:"It had everything to do with her! If it wasn´t for her, Anthony would still be with us…" Then, suddenly she looked frightened, as if she had said something she shouldn´t. "Oh! I have a headache!"

She was about to leave, when Albert started to question her.

Albert:"What do you mean by "Anthony would still be with us"?"

Elroy:"I do not wish to talk about this anymore!" Then she left the room in a hurry…

Meanwhile Candy, Penny and John were sitting around the campfire, they had finished their lunch. Penny took a Jew´s harp from her pocket and gave it to John.

Penny:"Dad! Won´t you play us the Jew´s harp?"

John:"I don´t know…"

Penny:"Please! Dad!"

John:"All right."

John started to play while Candy and Penny got up and started to dance. They had such a fun. Even Regina tried to spin. Then Penny walked to John…

Penny:"Dad, now is your turn to dance with Candy! I can play the Jew´s harp."

John hesitated for a while, but then Candy came to him, took his hand and pulled him up.

John:"It´s been a long time since I´ve danced…"

Candy:"It´s ok! I´ll show you! Come on!"

John pulled Candy near him, put his other hand around her waist and took her hand in his. They started to dance. His steps were very graceful as if he had danced all his life. She looked into his eyes and suddenly forgot about everything else. The surroundings seemed to disappear, when they looked at each other. Her heart started to beat fast and the whole atmosphere was intense between them. There was something in him that attracted her. Then, he suddenly let go of her and stepped a few steps backwards…

John:"I´m sorry…I can´t…dance."

Candy was surprised- not of his reaction, but of her own feelings. She had come after him believing that he was Anthony, but later found out he wasn´t. But now she found out, how attractive John really was and how much she liked him. Then there was his eyes, they were so bright every time he looked at her…

John sat down and started to tell a story about his brother. Candy sat down and listened carefully, her cheeks still red…Candy thought about everything that has happened to her within only few weeks. She still thought of Anthony, but her thoughts were merely of happy kinds. Was it because she felt that every time she was with John, she was somehow nearer to Anthony as well?

When the night came, Candy went to the same place again to meet John. John was already there waiting for her and looking at their stars. She went near him and looked at their stars too.

Candy:"I wonder…"

John:"What?"

Candy:"What did he see, when…"

John:"Who?"

Candy´s eyes became wet from tears:"Stear. He was a dear friend of mine…We knew each others for years and he was…"

John:"Was?"

Candy:"Yes, he died…"

John looked at Candy with surprised and horrified eyes. He was obviously upset.

John:"What happened?"

Candy:"He joined the Air force in France and…"

Candy started to cry, so John took her into his arms and embraced her gently…

Candy:"Then one day, he was shot down…"

Candy could feel John crying too, as if he had known Stear…She turned her face to see, if he really was crying. His eyes were full of tears…

John:"I´m sorry…"

Then all of a sudden, they kissed each other passionately. Her heart was beating fast again when she was in his arms…

John:"I´m sorry…I shouldn´t have done that."

John ran away leaving Candy standing there alone. "John…" she was very confused of what had just happened. Why would he kiss her and then apologized afterwards? Was it because he was so moved after hearing about Stear´s death? Why was he so emotional about that? Did he know Stear? That was impossible, or was it? Then Candy remembered, what Penny had said earlier about them being in Paris during the war…Maybe John was in France at the same time than Stear and met him there?

Then the morning came. The rays of sun lighted the room beautifully. Candy opened the window to let the fresh morning air come inside. She seemed rather happy.

Candy:"What a dream."

Penny:"What was it about?"

Candy:"I was dreaming of someone I used to love very much…I miss him very much."

At the same time the door opened and John came in. He had heard them talking.

John:"Miss whom?"

Candy:"Anthony."

John looked disappointed and a bit jealous. He thought:"Of course, Anthony!" Candy noticed his look and was embarrassed. She didn´t intend to make him jealous, after all, she was fond of him. But Anthony was part of her life, he would always have a special place in her heart. Candy tried to change the subject…

Candy:"John, did you know Stear?"

John thought for a moment before answering:"Stear…No, I didn´t."

Candy:"It just that last night you…"

Candy didn´t even get to finish her sentence, when John already replied.

John:"Last night…Last night should never had happened…I´m sorry I kissed you…I was…" he held his hand on his forehead again, just like he did a while ago. "I never knew Stear."

Penny got exited:"Dad! You kissed her!"

John blushed:"I didn´t attend to…Maybe it was because she told me about a man who died in the war…"

Penny:"The war…"

Candy:"You were there…In the continent during the war. It must have been awful."

John:"Yes…We experienced and saw much misery during the war that makes me sad even now. I remember that one couple in Berlin…" John became pale and serious. He continued:"Their house was on fire…I came too late and couldn´t save them…"

Now Penny started to cry. She was pale herself…

Penny:"Oh, daddy! It wasn´t your vault!"

Candy went over to Penny and took her into her arms and held her tight.

John:"I´m sorry…I´m so sorry…" After saying those words, he went outside the cabin.

Candy:"Penny, are you all right?"

Penny raised her head and tried to smile:"I´m fine now. Candy…I like you."

Candy:"I like you too, Penny."

Penny:"I love my dad. He has always taken a good care of me."

Candy:"He seems to love you very much."

Penny:"When I was a little girl, we lived in Berlin…"

Candy:"That was during the war?"

Penny:"Yes. My dad and my uncle were involved in the war…"

Candy:"In Berlin…But that´s…"Only now she noticed, that they were talking about Berlin…The town of the enemy…How could they have lived there during the war?

Penny:"I don´t know much about that…"

Candy:"It´s ok." she didn´t want to ask any more difficult questions from Penny, who seemed to have upset about something that had happened during the war.

Penny:"There was a time, when I was upset and cried a lot. Dad tried to cheer me up, so he brought a doll to me. She was the prettiest doll I´ve ever seen. Dad had given her a name and everything…Then he told her story to me. When I listened to it, it sounded just like my own story…Dad told me that this doll wanted to be my friend, because she shared the same fate that I…"

While Candy listened to Penny´s story, it made her feelings for John even stronger. He was a good father…So tender and understanding…Anthony would have been the same, if he were alive.

Candy:"How nice! So what happened after that?"

Penny:"She became a very special friend of mine and I started to cheer up. You know, I still got the doll!"

Candy:"Your father is a very good man."

Penny:"He is the best! He has always taken care of me and now it´s my turn to take care of him."

Candy:"What do you mean?"

Penny:"…"

Candy:"It´s ok. You can tell me. I´m your friend."

Penny:"I guess that´s ok, because you´re a nurse…He had an accident just last year and he is still recovering from it…"

Candy:"An accident!? What kind of an accident? How badly was he hurt?!"

Penny:"Don´t worry…Doctor said that he´ll be fine, it just takes time. That´s all. There´s nothing anyone can do right now…"

Candy was surprised and wanted to find out more about the accident, because she really wanted to help. Candy tried to ask Penny some more questions, but all she could reply, was that he mustn't know…Then Penny changed the subject.

Penny:"My dad really likes you…He has that tender look every time he is looking at you."

Candy blushed:"I haven´t noticed."

Penny:"He is trying his best to hide it…"

Candy:"But why?"

Penny:"I don't know…But what I do know is that you have made him a very happy man."

Candy:"What are you talking about?"

Penny:"Your presence makes him happy…The first day you were here, he laughed…Remember? That was the first time I´ve ever heard him laughing."

Candy:"It can´t be…"

Penny:"It is! He has that fake smile he used to use and fooled a lot of people…"

Candy:"But not you."

Penny:"No! Not me, his own daughter…He never laughed and his gaze was so…distant and empty. I sometimes saw him looking through a window with his sad eyes. He never looked at anything particular…and his mind was somewhere else, as if he was remembering something that had happened to him a long time ago…"

Candy:"Something awful…"She became sad too. What had happened to him? And did that had something to do with the girl he lost? "Was that girl he mentioned, Penny´s mother? Did she die?" Candy had a whole lot of questions she wanted answers to…

Penny:"So, ever since you arrived, he´s been a lot more alive! His eyes are so beautiful, now that they shine so bright!"

Meanwhile Annie, Patty and Archie were sitting in a restaurant. They seemed concerned over Candy.

Archie:"I´ve just spoken with Albert."

Annie:"What did he say?"

Archie:"When I told him that we are ready to go to that island and take her home with us, he said:"Drop i!""

Annie and Patty were surprised. Candy had been there on the island with that man for long time now. By this time she would have found out that the man wasn´t Anthony, and they could get her home. Why Albert denied it?

Annie:"Are you sure about that?"

Archie:"Of course! Albert said, that she´ll be fine with him."

Patty:"Do you think, that there´s some romance involved?"

Archie:"Patty!"

Annie:"Why not? She´s free, and John is attractive…"

Patty:"We just want her to be happy!"

Annie:"Archie…Do you think that this John could really be Anthony?"

Archie:"I don´t know, what to believe…I was at Anthony´s funerals and it was real, all of it…"

Patty:"What if they buried an empty coffin?"

Archie:"Don´t say that! That would be cruel! Then someone would have known that Anthony was alive and still had lied to us! That´s too cruel!"

Annie:"Your aunt Elroy hates Candy…"

Archie:"Even so…Candy was in a horrible state after Anthony died…I wouldn´t want that to happen even to my worst enemy."

Annie:"You have a good heart, unlike your aunt Elroy…And what about madam Leagan…"

Patty:"Well, whatever is or isn´t going on, we are Candy´s friends and we will support her!"

Annie:"You are absolutely right!"

Archie:"We can do that by checking out some archives for Albert…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A message in a bottle

Days had passed since the night Candy and John had kissed each other. Although Candy felt happy, but… there was something wrong with John. He had been avoiding her ever since that kiss…Every time Candy had come near John; he had made up some excuse to leave. Didn´t he like her? She felt disappointed, because she had really learned to like him, "learned to like him..."she thought…Was that the way she felt for him? Did she like him or…was she in fact in love with him? "Well, it doesn´t matter whether I like him or love him, if he doesn´t care for me…But why, why doesn´t he care for me?" She wondered. Her thought were interrupted, when Penny came to look for her.

Penny:"Candy! Have you written that letter?"

Candy:"What letter?"

Penny:"The letter we´ll send to your friends in a bottle?"

Candy:"Yes, I have, but…"

Penny was so excited:" The current is now right and I´ve got the bottle right here! Let´s go to the beach!"

Candy:"Why don´t we ask your father to join us?"

Penny:"There´s no time! Come on!"

They ran together to the beach, where Regina was already waiting. But by the time they reached the beach, Penny remembered that she had forgotten her camera, so she gave the bottle to Candy and went together with Regina to get her camera. "Don´t start without us!" She yelled.

Penny and Regina ran back to the cabin, while Candy took her shoes off and took the bottle into her hand. She put the message in it and hoped that it would reach its destination. "I must step on those rocks in order to get further away from the beach" she thought. What she didn´t notice was, that those rocks were slippery and when she stepped on those carelessly, she slipped.

John had been watching her from the distance and when he noticed her falling into the water, he ran to her. He took her into his arms and carried her to the beach. He looked upset and even angry…

John:"Stop doing that! Don´t you know that there are people who care for you!" He shouted at her. She was completely surprised and had no idea of what he was talking about. Why was he so angry?

Candy:"Stop doing what? I don´t understand."

John:"Don´t pretend! You were going to kill yourself…" then he touched her face and looked into her eyes:"No man is worth that." His eyes looked sad. Did he really think that Candy would do something like that to herself? He looked very concerned.

Candy:"But I wasn´t trying to kill myself. Penny and I were just trying to send a letter to my friends."

John:"But you were tried to kill yourself before…"

Candy was even more surprised. "Why would he think that I was trying to kill myself? It doesn´t make any sense at all."She thought.

Candy:"I have?"

John:"Whoever that man is, I´ll teach him a lesson! Then he won´t be bothering you anymore!"

Candy was still confused. Of what man was he talking about? Why did he think she would try to kill herself? At least she knew that he was concerned for her, but…If he liked her, why had he been avoiding her? Was he jealous to Anthony? Or was it something else?

Then Penny came back to the beach with an expensive looking camera in her hands. It was a special camera that Candy had never seen. How come a fisherman could afford it? She hadn´t got time to think about that, though. There were some other important things to solve…

Candy:"Penny, tell your dad, what we were doing here."

Penny looked at John, who still looked worried…

Penny:" We were about to send that message in a bottle…" then her eyes brightened, when she looked at the water."Look, daddy! The current is just right! I brought my camera, because I want to take some pictures of Candy sending that message!"

John turned toward Candy and asked her in his gentle voice: "Candy, is it true?"

Candy:"Yes! Look, I have the bottle right here in my hand."

John looked at her hand, and there was a bottle with a message in it. Why hadn´t he noticed that before? Was it because he was so concerned of her, that he just hadn´t looked at her hands…He was now relieved and he smiled. Anyone could tell that smile was coming straight from his heart… And the way he looked at Candy…he had some sort of a dreamy look on his face…What was he thinking about?

Candy:"I tried to go further away from the beach, but I didn´t notice that those rocks were so slippery."

John:"…"

Candy:"What did you say about that I was trying to kill myself?"

John:"But you had…That day, when you ran into the water and I brought you here."

Candy:"I wasn´t trying to kill myself."

John:"Then why did you run into the water with your clothes on? You weren´t exactly going for a swim, were you?"

Candy was quiet for a while…She didn´t know how to say it, but she had come here after him…She blushed.

Candy:"I was with my friends looking for you…"

John:"Me?"

Candy:" When I saw you in your boat, I just had to…I ran to you…"

John:"Candy…you´re a fool!"

Candy:"…"

John:"You could have gotten hurt!"

Candy:"I´m sorry…I just had to see you again, and when I saw you, I just couldn´t help myself."

John:" Because you thought that I was Anthony?"

Candy:"Yes…I did at the beginning, but when I got to know you…I knew you couldn´t be him…"

John:"I see…"

Candy:"No, you don´t see! I…think that you are as wonderful man as he…"

John took his coat off and put it on Candy´s shoulders. "There! I don´t want you to catch a cold." he then said gently.

Candy looked at John and thought:"He is really wonderful", but all she could say, was "Thank you."

Penny:"can we send that message already! Regina and I want to see it."

Candy laughed and took John´s hand. "Why don´t we send it together? Hold my hand, so that I won´t slip again."

Candy put the bottle in the water and it started to float. They watched it as it floated further and further away from them towards the mainland. The wind blew gently behind them helping the sea to carry its load to its destination…"Are you cold?" John asked Candy and threw his arms around her waist.

Candy:"Right now I feel warm." She felt the warmth of his body, and right then she felt happy."I wish that I could stay here forever." She thought and closed her eyes.

Penny and Regina had gone to play so that she was alone with John. They turned to watch Penny playing. He was still holding her…

Candy:"She´s very important to you."

John:"Yes, she is. We´ve gone through tough times together and we´ve helped one another. She´s a smart and brave girl."

Candy:"She is smart and brave just like you."

Then, all of a sudden, he loosened his arms and let Candy go. When Candy turned to looked at him, he seemed a bit blue.

John:"Why did you come here?"

Candy:"I needed to find out the truth…"

John:"About Anthony? You see me only as compared to him."

Candy:"No! That is…Not anymore. It´s true that I stayed in England because of that silly hope that you might be him, but now I know you´re not him."

John:"What sort of a man leaves a woman like you?"

Candy:"What are you talking about?"

John:"I´m talking about Anthony."

John could see a teardrop in Candy´s eyes…"He didn´t leave me…He died…"she said.

John took Candy into his embrace:"I´m sorry. I didn´t know…This must be hard for you." he said in his gentle voice.

Candy:"How could you have known, I never told you."

John:"But still, I shouldn´t have said those things I said. You loved him very much."

Candy:"Yes, I did."

John:"…And he loved you with all of his heart."

Candy:"Yes."

John whispered:"I would…"

Candy:"What?"

John:"Nothing…"

Candy:"Just hold me."

John:" Candy…I´m sorry that I treated you badly. I just thought that you might hurt yourself. I was worried…Forgive me."

Now Candy knew that John had feelings for her even though he hadn´t said anything of the kind. He had been avoiding her ever since they kissed each other that night…He wasn´t the only one, who was confused with his feelings, Candy too was all mixed up…She had discovered that she was still in love with Anthony, but at the same time she had feelings for John…Very deep feelings…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:A Birthday

When Candy woke up, she smelled the scent of roses. The scent was so sweat that she thought she was still dreaming. She opened her eyes and looked around her: there were room full of different kinds of roses…"I must be still dreaming…"she murmured and rubbed her eyes…She opened her eyes again, but the roses were still there.

"Happy birthday, Candy!" she heard and got up and saw John and Penny standing beside her bed. John was holding a cake in his hands. Regina came to say her regards as usual.

Penny:"We baked you a cake!"

Candy was really happy, so she got up and hugged both Penny and John.

Candy:"Thank you! This is so lovely! You bought all these roses for me?"

John:"Yes. I woke up early this morning and rowed to the mainland. I had to wake the florist up…"

Candy:"How could you afford all these?"

John:"Those fishing trips I made…I got lot of fish, and sold the extra fish to save money for your roses…I even had discount, when I told the florist about you…"

Candy looked at John with her eyes shining brightly: she was happier than she had been for a long, long time, and it was all because of him…"These roses are wonderful!" she said.

John:"Your favorite flowers…Come on, ladies! Let´s eat the cake and drink coffee before it gets cold."

Candy:"You seem to like more coffee than tea."

John:"Nowadays, yes. But you should really taste the tea my brother makes! He is the master of making excellent tea!" Then he realized that Candy would never taste the tea of his brother, because she wasn´t going to stay with them for much long. He had these dreamy eyes, when he watched Candy eating…"If I only could…marry you, Candy."He thought.

Penny:"Dad! What are you dreaming about?"

John was startled:"Well…I thought that it´s time for a swim!"

Candy:"But I don´t have a swimming suit!"

Penny:"It´s ok! You can swim with your underwear! There´s nobody to see, except us!"

Candy glanced at John and blushed."Oh my …! He´ll see me in my underwear..." she thought for a while and then remembered that he had seen her naked. She blushed even more…John noticed her embarrassment and took the hint. He got up and walked to the door.

John:"I´ll just leave you two ladies to dress up." Then he shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile in Lakewood George was walking towards Albert´s study, when the door opened and madam Elroy rushed out. Her face was all red as if she had been crying. George had never seen her in that state before. The door was ajar, so George went inside. He found Albert standing behind his desk looking very upset. He was holding Anthony´s hospital files, which George had brought him earlier, in his hand.

George knocked on the door and Albert raised his eyes toward George…

Albert:"George…I want you to escort madam Elroy to the nearest police station; she has something to confess…"

George:"Yes, sir."

Albert:"Did you find the information I asked?"

George:"Yes and no…" he replied and gave him the file of John Harrison. Then he continued:"This is the only information I got about John Harrison."

Albert:"Only this? But there´s…"

George:"Exactly! No records of a man named John Harrison ever been born nor been married…There´s no record of his daughter, brother or father neither."

Albert opened the file and read:"…Until last autumn, when his name suddenly appears…"

George:"Exactly. There´s only one record of him and that´s dated in autumn 1918, when he was taken to a hospital. He had been in Europe´s continent, when he was involved in a train accident and was hurt. He didn´t get much physical injuries, but apparently he hit his head and lost his memories…"

Albert:"So he suffers from amnesia?"

George:"It seems that way…"

Albert:"No birth record, nothing…Until last year…"

George:"That´s right."

Albert:"That can only mean one thing…"

George:"He has false identity…"

Albert:"That makes our job much more difficult."

George:"Not necessarily…I happen to know a couple of guys from inside…And I think I can persuade them to look into "John Harrison`s" files."

Albert:"Please, do it."

George:"I´m on it, sir." Then he left Albert alone.

Albert:"So…you worked for MI6 during the war, gathering information about Germany and passed it on… until last autumn, when you had an accident…"

Meanwhile John had returned to the cabin, where Candy and Penny were ready. "Candy, you look beautiful" he said grabbing her into his arms. "John!" she was embarrassed and her face was completely red. She felt her heart beating fast as he carried her towards the beach. "Today you´re the princess and you don´t need to walk…" he smiled. "I´m the princess…" she thought…She felt strange being in his arms, considering that they were both half naked. Not that she hadn´t seen half naked men before, she was a nurse after all. But this time it was different...

Both Penny and Regina ran at full speed into the water and splashed it all over. Penny screamed out of joy. And why wasn´t she happy; it was a warm sunny day with only few clouds in the sky. A perfect day for playing in the water.

John put Candy down on the beach and smiled:"First one in the water can eat the rest of the cake!" then he ran toward the water."Oh no, you don´t!" she yelled and started to run after him…They played there for hours until came lunch time.

Penny:"Do we have to leave? We had such a fun!"

John:"It really is time to eat."

Penny:"All right! But only after I collect some of those round rocks!" and before John could reply, she was already under water. She quickly got up. She had lots of round rocks in her hands.

Penny:"Look! These rocks are beautiful!"

John laughed:"Why don´t we dive and collect them too!"

John didn´t get to finish his sentence, when Candy was already in the water searching for those rocks. When candy found those, she swam underwater towards John and got up quickly. He was standing right in front of her…Her heart began to beat fast again and she kissed him…The kiss full of passion, but when their lips parted and she looked into his eyes, she noticed tears in his eyes. She was surprised…

Candy:"John…What´s wrong?"

John:"Nothing…Happy birthday, Candy!"

Then they started to kiss again…Even if his touch was tender, she knew that there was something that bothered him…

That night he couldn´t sleep at all. He wasn´t awake because of the nightmares, but because of the pain he felt in his heart. The pain of separation…

When the next morning came, they went to the beach again. Penny was playing with Regina again and John was alone with Candy. He had that same miserable look on his face that Candy saw only yesterday…

John:"Candy…This is your last day on this island. Tomorrow I´ll escort you back to your hotel."

Candy:"What?! But why?!"

John:"it´s for the best." He said and started to walk towards their cabin leaving her alone on the beach with her thoughts. Candy started to weep."Why does he want to take me back? Doesn´t he love me?" she wondered…

Later in the evening John and Penny were lying on a grass. John seemed quieter than usual and they didn´t talk much, only looked at the sky and the clouds. Penny wanted to break the silence…

Penny:"Dad…What does that cloud looks like to you?"

John:" I think that cloud over there looks like a feather."

Penny:"And that over there looks like an ice-cream!"

John:"An ice-cream? Maybe you see it, because you want to."

Penny:"Then, if that´s true…why did you see a feather?"

John was sad… He was worrying about something…"I wish…I wish that we were all like birds…as free as birds, so that we could do anything we like."

Penny:"You are talking about Candy, aren´t you? Why do you send her away?"

John:"Her friends must be so worried about her. I just want her go to home, the place that she loves so much…"

Penny:"You really don´t want her to go away…"

John:"I don´t. But sometimes, my sweetheart, we have to do things we don´t like."

Penny:"Dad…Did you know her before?"

John:"Before?"

Penny:"Before this year?"

John:"No."

Penny:"Are you quite sure?"

John:"…"

Penny:"So, you´re not sure!"

John:"I knew someone very much like her, a long, long time ago…"

Penny:"Do you remember her?"

John:"No…That is weird, because it doesn´t matter how I try, I still can´t remember even her face…The only thing I can remember is, that I lost her…"

Penny:"And that lucky charm you wear around your neck is a memory of her."

John:"Yes…But I seem to have lost it. If you find it somewhere, would you…"

Penny:"Of course! If I see it, I´ll give it to you! " she stopped for a while and then continued:"I think you and Candy would make a perfect couple!"

John:"What? Now, why do you say that?"

Penny:"Well, you are obviously in love with her…"

John:"Well, she is that kind of a woman you fell in love…Wait! Who says I'm in love with her?"

Penny laughed:"I fooled you, didn´t I! Dad, it´s all over you…ever since she came here, you´ve been much happier…You smile and laugh…Even if you were trying to hide your feelings from her, you couldn´t."

John:"I try to hide my feelings, because…"

Penny:"What? What´s wrong with that you two are in love with each other? Why can´t you just show it to her?"

John:" We are from very different classes…She´s a fine lady and I…I´m nothing but a poor fisherman!"

Penny:"Why don´t you even try?"

John:"Oh, Penny! I wish it would be that simple…This world doesn´t approve marriage between a rich, noble people and poor, working class…"

Penny:"That´s so stupid! Would you marry her, if it was other way around…I mean that if you were rich and she was poor?"

John:"What a silly question! Of course I would. Now, how come I have such a mature daughter? I wouldn´t manage without you."

Penny:"I know!"

Right that instant John saw Candy walking in a distant, she looked sad…Just as he was…he gazed at her without saying anything…He was feeling blue…He wanted to go to her, but he remained still. Penny noticed Candy too."I want to help you, dad…" she thought, so …

Penny yelled:"Candy! Come here!"

Candy heard her and ran towards them. Her dress swayed nicely with the wind as she came closer. Then she stopped in front of them.

Penny:"My dad has been very happy ever since you arrived here…The way he always looks at you…He has that tender way of looking at you… Candy…There is something he wants to tell you!" she said first to Candy and then turned towards John:" There´s no way you can hide your feelings, dad! Not anymore!"

Candy:"Is it true?"

Penny:"It is! Tell her dad!"

Then Penny ran away to Regina and she shouted from the distant:"Candy! My dad loves you!"

Candy turned towards John and started to cry:"Then why are you sending me away?!"

John wanted so much to hold Candy in his arms, but he couldn´t."Candy…Please, don´t make this even more difficult…"

Candy:"Why…I need to know the truth! Why are you driving me away from you?!"

John:"You know why…I brought you here, because I thought you were going to hurt yourself. I was just keeping an eye on you, I never thought…"

Candy:"Thought of what?"

John:"I never thought I would fall in love…So, it´s best for you to leave."

Candy:"Why? Is it because of Anthony?"

John:"No, it isn´t…It´s because of us…You know we can never be together."

Candy:"Why?! Don´t you think that I have something to say about that?"

John:"It´s impossible…Our worlds are so different…" he cried:"I could never think of you as fisherman´s wife."

Candy:"Why not! Madame Elroy once called me common-low birth…a poor girl from orphanage."

John turned around and touched her face. He looked into her eyes:"Candy, don´t say that! You´re the finest lady I´ve ever known! Regardless of where you were born… Your manners…attitude towards everything and everyone…You have such a good heart…Candy…"

Candy:"I know that you think that way about me…John..." She suddenly remembered something that made her happy:"Albert once said that I could marry anyone I choose! Besides, I don´t want to live in a fancy mansion…When we get married, I could work as a nurse!"

Candy had just finished her sentence, when she stopped to think of what she had said…The words "When we get married" made her blush. She knew now that she wanted to be with him.

John came near her and put his arms around her waist. His eyes shone now brightly and his heart beat fast. He seemed very happy.

John:"Candy…Do you mean it, that…you could one day marry me?"

Candy:"Yes…"

John:"Then I would be the happiest man on Earth! I could sell the island and we could all move to America!"

Candy:"John…I love you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:I love you, John!

Archie was talking with Albert on the phone while Annie and Patty listened next to him. Archie had woken up in the middle of the night, when a hotel maid had knocked on his door. She had said that there was an urgent phone call for him, so he had gone downstairs to receive it. Annie and Patty had woken up too so they had gone to listen. Now Archie listened carefully of what Albert had to say.

Archie:"What?! But Why? I don´t understand…"

Annie:"What is he saying?"

Archie:"But what about Candy…"

Patty:"Archie! Tell us too!"

Archie:"Right away? But can´t you explain?"

Then Archie hang up. He looked both tired and puzzled.

Annie:"What did he say?"

Archie:"He wants me to come back home at once."

Patty:"Back to America?! Why?!"

Archie:"Something has come up and he needs me. I´ll be taking the next ship back to America."

Annie:"So soon?"

Archie:"Yes, he said that it was urgent."

Annie:"Didn´t he explain what it was?"

Archie:"He said there´s no time, because I have to leave at once…"

Patty:"But what about Candy? We can´t just leave her here."

Archie:"You two are going to stay here for her. I´m sure she´ll contact you soon."

Annie:"But…"

Archie:"Albert said that he´ll need only me and that it would be the best if you stayed here for them."

Annie:"Them? So he assumes that she will not come back alone…"

Archie´s attention soon directed to a man coming towards them. He was holding a bottle in his hand. There was something stuffed inside, Archie just couldn´t figure out what.

A man:"Excuse me, mister Cornwell. There´s a message for you."

Archie:"A message for me?"

A man:"This bottle was found on the beach, it had probably drifted to the shore from one of the nearby islands. It was addressed to you."

Annie:"It´s from Candy!"

Meanwhile Candy and John were walking on the beach hand in hand, watching at the sea. The moon shone lighting the water beautifully. "There they are, Stella and Hope!" Candy whispered to John."Aren´t they just astonishing!"

John:" Yes they are! Candy…I want to show you something as quite astonishing as our stars. It´s my secret place."

Candy:"What is it?"

John:"Come…"

He took her to the water and they walked deeper and deeper away from the beach, towards the cliffs. After walking a while, they stopped.

John:"We have to dive. Take a deep breath and follow me."

Candy nodded and they dived. They swam between the rocks, through a crack on a cliff and after a while, they came to the surface again. They were now in a gloomy cave. They walked to the shore while Candy looked around her. It was amazing sight: there was a dim lighting, which were caused by the little beams of the moonlight that came from the cracks in the ceiling of the cave. The water shone and lightened the ceiling, which was full of shimmering little rocks. It looked like the night sky with all its stars. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

John:"This is my favorite place on this island. I come here now and then and just lie down on the shore and look at the ceiling."

Candy:"The rocks shine like stars…"

John went to lie down and Candy went next to him and closed her eyes for a moment. The atmosphere was magical.

Candy:"I love being here with you."

John:"You know…This place is just so amazing, but being able to share this all with you is even more amazing."

He was happy and he wanted to enjoy it. He wished that this moment would last forever. There was something on his mind and he wanted to talk about it…

John:"I never wanted to be a fisherman."

Candy:"Really? What would you like to do?"

John thought for a moment:"I don´t know…I really haven´t given much thought to it…It´s kind of a strange…"

Candy:"What?"

John:"Sometimes it feels like I´m not a fisherman at all…I´m just living another man´s life…Like I don´t belong here."

Candy:" Why? Does that have to do with an accident Penny told me?"

John:"Accident?...Oh, yes! I have completely forgotten about that…"

Candy:"What happened?"

John:"Nothing really serious…We were –that is penny, my brother and me-on a train, when suddenly something happened. The next thing I remember is, when I woke up at the hospital. My father was there…"

Candy:"What is he like…Your father I mean?"

John:"He seems to be very interested in my affairs…When I got out of the hospital, he was constantly asking if I needed something or could he be of any help."

Candy:"He seems to care for you…When will he be coming back?"

John:"Any day soon. Then I´ll introduce you to him. I´m sure he´ll fall in love with you!"

Candy:"I just can´t believe this…I´m so happy with you…"

John:"Do you still dream about tomorrow?"

Candy:"No! I have decided that I´ll concentrate on this day and I´ll try to make it as best I can!"

John:"Candy…I love you!"

Candy:"I love you too. Promise me that you won´t ever leave me."

John:"I promise."

Candy:"I lost Anthony and Terry, but I´m not going to lose you…"

John:"Terry? Who is Terry?"

Candy:"I met him after Anthony and we fell in love…"

John:"I see…Do you still…"

John didn´t get a chance to complete his sentence, when Candy already replied.

Candy:"It is all over. We decided to call it off…He´s happy with someone else now…I read in the newspapers that they got married and had a baby…I´m so happy for them!"

John:"Are you sure?"

Candy:"Of course! I have you now and I don´t want anybody else!"

John:"Oh Candy!"

Candy was shivering, because the temperature had dropped since their arrival there. She was still wet from the earlier swim they had. John noticed that.

John:"Are you freezing?"

Candy:"It´s a bit chilly in here."

John:"It´s because our clothes are all wet. Let´s get out of here to our warm fireplace."

Candy:"I don´t want to leave just yet."

John took off his shirt: "Come here, in my arms…I´ll warm you" he said in a gentle voice.

Candy turned towards John and put her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating fast just like hers. She was shivering, but that feeling wasn´t because it was cold…When she lifted her head, their eyes met and they started to kiss and one thing leaded to another…

The next day Candy and John were indoors drinking coffee, billed and cooed. They were very happy together. "This was the first night that I didn´t have nightmares" John smiled and touched gently Candy´s hand. "Maybe from now on you won´t see them again." She replied and held his hand.

They looked out of the window while the leaves were shivering in the wind. The gust seemed to grow stronger every minute. Suddenly the door opened and Penny rushed in.

Penny:"Candy! Dad!" she yelled enthusiastically:"The wind is rising! Now it´s the perfect time to test our new kite! Come outside! Quickly!"

They went outside, took the kite with them and ran up a bare hill that suited perfectly for this purpose. When they reached the top of the hill, John released the kite. They watched as the kite ascended higher still. It twirled nicely in the wind.

Penny:"OH! That looks amazing!"

Then quite suddenly, a powerful blast tried to fly the kite away, but John had a strong grip and he didn´t let go of the kite. They were happy watching the kite fly…

Little did they know of what was coming…His past would come to haunt them and their love would be tested just like the kite in the wind…would their love be strong enough to hold the oncoming gusts?

Later that evening a boat approached their island. There were three men on it talking to each other…

Ivan:"Are you sure it´s him?"

Henrik:"I´m sure. I mean how many blonds with blue eyes can you find?"

Thomas:"What about the other man?"

Ivan:"I don´t think he´s there."

Henrik:"It´s better that way. First we deal with this one and then go after the other…"

Thomas:"I´m glad that we planned our jailbreak thoroughly. Now we have a change to revenge those men who were responsible for our capture in the first place."

Ivan:"We were secret agents, but we were discovered because of them!"

Henrik:"They have no idea, what is it like to be in prison in a hostile country imprisoned by the enemy."

Ivan:"I brought my great grandfather´s gun…"

Henrik:"Didn´t you get a new one? The firepower is low…"

Ivan:"This still works. Besides, we don´t want him to die instantly."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I don´t want to lose you, John!

Candy and John were walking down the beach, when John noticed that there was something not quite right in their cabin. He took her hand and stopped.

John:"Candy, I have a feeling that there´s something odd going on."

Candy:"What is it?"

John:"I better check it out."

Then he kissed her gently:"You´d better hide. Wait for me here." He said and left towards the cabin.

Candy:"John! Be careful!" she whispered. Something inside her told that there really was something wrong and she was scared. She didn´t like the thought of being left alone.

When John got near the cabin, he saw no one, nor did he hear no one. It was even too quiet. Where were Penny and Regina? He sneaked quietly around the cabin and opened the door only slightly. He saw a man sitting on a chair with his back turned towards him.

John grabbed a knife in his hand started to move slowly towards the man. If only John could sneak behind him without being noticed. John was getting closer and closer…He was now at the right distance to strike.

John:"Put your hands up!"

Ivan:"What? How did you…"

Ivan put his hands up, but just at that moment the door opened and a man shouted:"Drop the knife or else your wife will get hurt!"

John turned around and saw that the man was holding Candy. He instantly dropped the knife and put his hands up."Oh no! They have Candy!" he thought.

John:"You leave her alone!"

Thomas:"Or what?"

Ivan:"Thomas1 just the right timing!"

John:"What is this? What do you want?!"

Thomas:"Don´t you remember us? Well…It has been years, but we haven´t forgotten about you, or the other man."

Ivan:" we´ve been looking for you! It took us a little time, because you´ve changed your name. Finally we found you. It´s payback time!"

Then they took Candy and John to the lounge. Penny was there with her hands and legs tight up. She wept, when she saw Candy and John.

Penny:" I´m so sorry!"

John:"It´s not your vault. I should have been here to protect you, all of you. Did they hurt you?"

Penny:"No."

A third man was standing beside Penny. Candy and John were tight up too and then they were left there on the floor with Penny.

John:"Candy, Penny, are you all right?"

Candy:"Yes, I´m all right. He didn´t hurt me."

John:"Penny?"

Penny:"Yes, daddy. I´m all right…considering that we all are tight up."

Candy:"Where´s Regina? I haven´t seen nor heard anything…" An awful thought came into Candy´s mind:"Oh, no! Have they done something to her?"

Penny:"No. She´s safe. She´s hiding."

Candy:"Hiding?"

Penny:" During the war we lived in Germany…The war was present in every possible way…We never knew, what was going to happen next, so my dad trained her…"

John:"I did? I can´t remember…"

Penny:"She´ll be here, if I make a specific sound, a whistle."

John:"Keep that in mind. We might need it soon."

Candy:"Oh, John! What will they do to us?"

John:"I don´t know…I´m sorry. I´ll get you out of here, I promise."

Candy:"Who are these men?"

John:"I don´t know, but their faces seem familiar somehow…"

Penny:"You do know them. You just can´t remember them."

John:"What do you mean?"

Penny:"I shouldn´t tell you this, doctors told us not to…But I have to. You´ve lost your memory in the train accident last year. All most all of your memories are gone."

Candy:"What?!"

Penny:"We were-dad, uncle, Regina and I- returning to England, when it happened…"

Candy:"You were in a train accident? What happened? Were you all hurt?"

Penny:"We were in Netherlands in a train…It had been raining tremendously and the rain had weakened the embankment under a bridge…"

Candy:"In September 1918…I remember reading about it…When a train approached the bridge, the track slid of the embankment causing the carriages to crash into each other. Many people were killed…"

Penny:"We were not injured, except for dad. He hit his head and was taken to a hospital. Doctors said that he had lost all his memories…They said that we couldn´t tell him anything about his past life because it would shock you too much…"

Candy listened to Penny with surprised look on her face…"Amnesia? I never thought…He seemed so normal…" then she started to think further:"Except for those nightmares he is having…And sometimes he holds his head, but…"She thought.

Penny:"…Granddad found us and took us into his care. He invented the story about you being a fisherman. He even bought you our apartment in town and this island…He did it all because of you, dad."

John:"I knew…Deep inside I knew that I wasn´t a fisherman…" he looked thoughtful:" But, then…Who am I?"

Penny:"Granddad wanted to protect you…He wanted to be near you…"

John:"Penny. Now isn´t the time for this. We have to think of how we´re going to get out of this situation. Did you see more than three men?"

Penny:"No. There were three of them, and I don´t think they´re English... They were armed with an old looking gun…"

Candy:"Penny, you have observed a lot about those men…"

Penny:"Dad taught me…"

John:"Quiet! Someone is coming."

The door opened and the three men came inside. They wanted to talk to John.

Ivan:"So, Paul Schneider or whatever your real name is, we got you!"

John:"I don´t know, what you are talking about."

Thomas:"Because of your information on us, we were discovered and put in jail…"

John:"I still don´t know, what you are talking about."

Thomas:"We worked undercover in England until you discovered us!"

John:"That is the risk, when you take the job…"

Thomas was about to hit him, when Candy yelled:"No! Don´t!" she was crying:"Leave him alone!"

Ivan:"You have a lovely wife "John"."

John looked at Candy. He felt bad to see her like that. He would do anything to protect her and Penny.

John:"She´s not my wife. She was about to drown earlier today, so I saved her and brought her here. I´ve never saw her before in my life. She has nothing to do with me…nor her daughter. Let them go… It´s me you want."

Henrik:"I don´t think so!"

Ivan:"He is lying. There are lots of girls´ clothes and toys."

John: "Of course there is! Those belonged to my daughter, who passed away not long ago."

Thomas:"Really? Then, tell me…How did she die?"

John:"She had Spanish Influenza."

Ivan:"Oh shit! That´s highly contagious and lethal! We should get out of here fast!"

Thomas:"Not until we´ve killed him."

Henrik:"Well, do it fast. I don´t want to touch them or anything on this island."

Those men then left in a hurry. It seemed, that they had bought the story John told them…

Penny:"Dad! You´re starting to remember our old life."

Candy:"Your old life? What was it?"

Penny:"He was working undercover during the war with my uncle. They were secret agents until the day of the accident. My uncle still works for the MI6 and that´s why he is in London."

John:"I´m starting to remember…Me with my brother… we were quite a team."

Penny:"Good. Try to remember, because we need to get out of here."

Candy was speechless, everything that´s been happening within an hour has been very confusing…John wasn´t a fisherman, but a secret agent? He has amnesia and can´t remember…"What is going on here?" She thought.

Candy:"John…I can´t believe…You used to be a secret agent?!"

John:"Candy…I never wanted to get you in any danger. I´ll get you out of here, whatever it takes…even if it means…"

Candy:"John! Don´t say that! You´re not going to die!" she started to weep.

John:"Candy…" Right then he wished that he could take her into his arms and take her to safe…"About those nightmares…"

Candy:"What about them?"

John:"There´s always the same thing…I die…"

Candy:"You DIE?!"

Candy got frightened:"He has been having nightmares about his own death? It can´t be…I won´t let it happen!" she thought.

John:"Candy…Everything will be fine...I promise you that."

Candy:"…" she couldn´t reply. She was too shocked about everything.

John:"Penny, do you see that piece of a metal lying there on the floor?"

Penny:"Yes."

John:"Try to get it for me. Can you reach it?"

Penny:"I think so."

Penny tried to get the piece of a metal with her leg. She stretched her leg, but she couldn´t reach it.

John:"Can you change your posture?"

Penny tried to move a little and she managed to get her leg a little closer to the piece. She stretched her leg once again and now she reached the piece."

John:"Good. Now try to kick it to me."

Penny:"I don´t know, if I can."

John:"You can do it, but you have only one change. So, relax and then…when you´re ready, concentrate…"

Penny:"I´ll do my best."

Candy was praying that Penny would be successful…Penny took a deep breath and kicked the metal to John.

Penny:"Can you reach it?"

John:"Yes, thank you. That was a good kick."

John reached the piece with his leg and slowly moved it towards his hands and took it into his hand. He started to cut his ropes with it.

John:"This will take a while."

Penny:"It´s ok. I better call Regina. She can sneak quietly and get my doll."

Candy:"Your doll?"

Penny whistled and soon Regina was there. Penny told her to find her doll and so she went.

Penny:"My doll…The one I told you about…It´s very important to me. I can leave everything else, but not her."

Candy:"I have some important items myself that I cherish: a brooch from Albert, Anthony´s picture, the cross…"

Penny:"My dad has his lucky charm he used to wear on his neck. It is made of metal…"

John:"Yes…I wonder, where it is…"

Penny:"Regina found it on the beach and I putted on my doll."

John:"Thank you."

It was only now, that Candy remembered, what they had talked about his name…It wasn´t John Harrison…

Candy:"So…Your name isn´t John Harrison?"

John:"I guess not…I can´t remember my real name…"

Penny:"The name John Harrison was given to you after the accident last year…"

John:"well…You better call me John until I remember my real name."

Candy:"John…what about your life? Who are you? What have you been doing?"

John:"I can´t remember much about my past life…Only some fragments here and there. Mostly I remember the recent times…About Penny and my brother…My brother…He is a very wise man. He taught me a lot of things…And he even saved my life once…"

Candy:"Recent times? That´s all you can remember?"

John:"I´m afraid so…But it´s coming back to me a bit by bit…"

Candy:" There must have been holes in your memory all along…Those should have alerted you."

Penny:"Doctors have told us after dad lost his memory… that it was partly due to his own desire not to remember…Like something bad had happened to him in the past and that something inside him wanted to protect him from those memories…"

Candy:"So that´s why you can´t remember…You are protecting yourself from something bad that happened to you a long time ago…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A lucky charm

Dusk had come and the sun had already descended…every decent person had gone to bed, but not those three escaped convict…

Candy, Penny and John were still trapped in their lounge…John was cutting the rope with a piece of a metal…Soon, Regina sneaked in carrying Penny´s doll and along with that came the amulet John used to wear on his neck. Regina went directly to Penny, who grabbed the doll.

Penny:"That´s a good girl, Regina."

John:"Candy and Penny…Listen to me carefully. I won´t let anything to happen to you, no matter what happens to me…"

Candy:"No! Don´t say that!" she cried…John´s words echoed in her mind… "About those nightmares…There´s always the same thing…I die…I die…" Tears came running down her face…"No! I won´t lose him! Not him! I lost Anthony…But I´m not going to lose John!" she thought.

John:"Candy…What´s wrong? Don´t you believe, that we´re going to make this all right?"

Candy:"It´s about those nightmares…"

John:"I shouldn´t have mentioned those to you…" he said in a sad voice…"Candy, I promised to you never to leave you…" he smiled:"…and you know what? I will keep that promise."

Penny:"We´ll make it out of this alive, all of us. Dad has been in much worst situations before and made it alive. Right, dad?"

John:"I think I got it now…My hands are free. Listen very carefully: Once I´ve set you free, Regina will guide you quietly to the boat. Once you get there, row, row as fast as you can…Don´t turn around and don´t look back whatever you hear. When you reach the coast, find a police."

Penny:"No, dad. I´m not going to leave you."

Candy:"Nor I."

John:"That wasn´t a request- that was an order. Do it."

Candy:"But…"

John:"For Heaven's sake! Do it! I can´t let anything to happen to you…I love you."

At that very moment John had set Candy free. Penny was already free and she was now with Regina. The two of them were looking for a save way out.

Penny:"Dad, here´s your lucky charm. Good luck…I know you can do it…After all, you´re my hero."

Candy was still weeping:"I love you."

John took Candy into his embrace and kissed her passionately. John´s eyes became wet too…

John:"Goodbye…and be careful. I´ll hold them back so that you have time to run away."

Penny:"Come, Candy. Now´s the time."

Candy:"But…"

John:"Just go."

Candy turned around leaving her back against John and walked to Penny. They cracked the door only a little, but enough for them to sneak out. Candy turned to look at John, but he was gone.

Candy:"My prince…" she whispered.

Penny took her hand and they followed Regina quietly towards the beach to their boat. When they came near the boat, they quietly sneaked in it. Now they were lying at the bottom of the boat.

Penny:"We have to wait."

Candy:"Wait for what?"

Penny:"That dad directs their attention towards himself. That´s our chance."

Candy:"No…I can´t…"

Penny:"Candy, as soon as we get to the shore, we´ll find the police and come back for dad…and don´t worry, he has done this before."

Then, suddenly, they heard loud noises coming from the direction of their cabin…

Penny:"Now. Let´s go!"

Candy:"I'll row the other oar, you take the other. That way will be faster."

They rowed as fast as they could to reach the mainland…But for Candy; it seemed to take ages to get there…Minutes felt like hours…

Candy:"I hope we get back in time to save him."

Candy looked at the night sky and saw their lucky stars Stella and Hope shining brightly. She thought of him and wished that he would be all right."Hope! Don´t let me down!"

When Candy and Penny had reached far away from their island, they heard gunshots…"NO!" she yelled.

Shortly after Candy and Penny reached the shore and ran as fast as they could to find the nearest police officer…It didn´t take long for them to find them. Candy and Penny ran towards them yelling for help.

A police:" Wait a minute…That´s the fisherman´s daughter, who lives on an island nearby. I wonder what´s wrong…"

Penny:"Three men came to our island and threatened us. We got away, but they got dad!"

Candy:"You got to go there quickly! Those men have escaped from the prison and might…" When she got to that point, she started to cry.

The police officers quickly called for backup and headed for the island with Candy, Penny and Regina. They had fast boats, so it didn´t take long for them to reach the island. As they came to the shore, it was all quiet. The officers spread in order search the island as quickly as possible.

Candy:"John! Where are you?! Answer me!"

Penny:"Dad?!"

A policeman:"There´s no sign of them."

Candy:"There has to be! Look harder! He has to be here somewhere!"

A policeman:"Miss, calm down. We´ll find your lover."

Then, Regina started to run towards the lounge…

Penny:"Hey! Regina has scent of him!"

Candy:"Let´s follow her quickly!"

A policeman:"Hey everyone! Follow the dog!"

They all ran to the lounge and soon they opened the door. They found three men lying on the floor unconscious and few police officers picked them up from the floor and arrested them.

A policeman:"Oh, yes! We´ve been looking for these guys! They are going back to prison and this time they won´t escape!"

Candy looked around her, but couldn´t see John."But where is he?" she wondered.

Penny:"Look! Over there!"

Candy`s heart almost stopped and she was afraid to look…what if he was dead? She couldn´t even bear the thought of it."

Penny:"Dad!" She ran to him happily.

John:"Penny! Sweetheart!"

Candy turned to look. John was lying on the floor bleeding. He had been shot.

A policeman:"It looks like that thing on your neck had stopped the bullet entering your body. It saved your life."

Penny:"This metal thing on his neck is his lucky charm."

Candy´s eyes became wet from tears. She was relieved that he was alive… She had almost died thinking that he might be dead. Now, she had to think rationally. Only that way she could be of use for him. She looked around for bandages…At that very moment everything else stopped existing around her, because she was concentrated on John.

Candy thought:"Thank goodness, it´s only a flesh wound and it doesn´t even bleed much! I´ll need to disinfect it…"

As she was cleaning the wound, she noticed marks on his body she hadn´t noticed before…"These marks…success a serious injury that happened…a long time ago…I just didn´t pay attention to them before, because I was so passionate…" she wondered…"What has happened to him?"

John:"Candy…I love you…"

Candy smiled:"I love you too! We are going to the hospital now…my prince…"

What were these marks on his body and where did those originate? What had happened to him? The only thing saved him, was that the bullet hit his lucky charm…But why was he wearing a piece of metal on his neck?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: An old injury

Penny watched while the raindrops fell from the leaves…It had been raining all night, but now the sky started to come clear again. It was morning and Penny was sitting outside the hospital with Regina by her side. They were waiting for the doctor and Candy.

An elderly man approached her…"Penny!" he yelled, and she turned around. It was no other than her granddad. He was carrying a fruit basket in his hand.

Penny:"Granddad! You´re back!"

Mr. Harrison:"Penny! So nice to see you!"

Penny ran into his arms and hugged him.

Penny:"We´ve missed you!"

Regina:"Bark! Bark!"

Mr. Harrison:"I´ve missed you too! Now I´m back and I`ll never going to leave you again…" he then stopped and became serious:"Tell, me…I heard that your father has been shot. How is he?"

Penny:"He´s fine, because it´s only a flesh wound and he´ll recover in no time, especially now…"she smiled mysteriously.

Mr. Harrison:"What do you mean by "especially now"?"

Penny:"We met a young lady, Candy White…" When he heard that name, he started to cough so that Penny never got to finish her sentence. As if she had said something, that made him act like that…Penny was worried, so she help him to sit down on the bench.

Penny:"Granddad! Are you all right?"

Mr. Harrison:"Yes, I´m fine…Something just caught in my throat, that´s all…But what were you saying?"

Penny:"That my dad fell in love with her and she fell in love with him…Our life is going to be great!"

Mr. Harrison:"What do you mean?"

Penny:"Dad has been a whole lot happier ever since Candy came…He laughs and his eyes…They´re not empty any more, but full of light and happiness…" she smiled:"…and he has started to member things from his past…and he is more alive than ever before!"

Mr. Harrison smiled mysteriously:"Of course!"

Penny:"What?"

Mr. Harrison:"Nothing…Forget it…Do you know, what you are going to do now?"

Penny:"I guess we are all going to America."

Mr. Harrison:" To America?!"

He was startled by the fact that his son was going to America… His face expressions were as if he had just seen a ghost… a ghost from the past that came back to haunt…

Penny:"Granddad…Have you met her before?"

Mr. Harrison:"What?!...No…Why do you ask?"

Penny:"It´s just that everybody seems to have some sort of secrets…Even I have a secret…"

Mr. Harrison:"Penny…It´s ok to have secrets, if it´s for the benefit of your beloved ones…Where is Candy right now? I need to talk to her."

Penny:"Sure! She´ll be happy to talk to someone after all that has been happening. She´s still a little upset…I don´t blame her, because she just found out that my dad is a spy…Or rather was, he´s going to give it up because it´s too dangerous."

Mr. Harrison:"Candy is upset…"

Penny:"Almost. She really thought she would lose dad. Right now she needs to calm down and to be with my dad."

Mr. Harrison:" I´m glad that my son is finally giving up his job. It is too dangerous…"

Penny:"Why did he take the job in the first place?"

Mr. Harrison:"I don´t know, because I wasn´t there, but I can guess it…He must have been desperate, because he had lost everything…So he thought that he would be at least use to his country."

Penny:"You mean after he lost that girl of his?"

Mr. Harrison:"I believe so…" He seemed to lost in his thoughts…"Penny, I´m sorry, but I can´t stay after all. There´s some urgent business that I have to do…Will you give this fruit basket to your father and send my loving?"

Penny:"Sure, but…"

Mr. Harrison: "That´s nice! I´ll contact your uncle and he´ll visit you."

Then he kissed Penny on her forehead and left running. He seemed to be in a hurry…Penny was alone again with Regina.

Penny:"Regina, why is it, that all grownups are so busy all the time? I never want to grow up!"

In the meantime Candy is helping a doctor to inspect the wounds of John´s body…

Doctor:"Another memory for you."

John:"Yes...It was quite a moment."

Doctor:"You have quite a lot of those memories."

Candy looked at John´s body, and she was surprised that she hadn´t noticed those marks on his body…She had seen him naked and everything, but…"It was pretty dark in that cave…" She blushed…

Doctor:"What happened to you?"

John:"A whole lot of things…I was in a train accident last year…"

Doctor:"But these marks are much older…"

John:"I was at the war from the beginning almost till the end."

Doctor:"I´m not an expert on these kinds of injuries, but I would say these came even before the war…"

Candy:" It seems that he had amnesia after the train accident…"

Doctor:" That does make sense…A whole lot of things must have happened to you…No wonder you don´t want to remember."

John:"But I do want to remember."

Doctor:"I mean… When something unpleasant happens to you, your unconscious mind wants to block that memory from you so that it wouldn´t hurt you. It doesn´t need any big blow to the head…It´s like a switch of memories that you switch off…You don´t want to remember, because it´s too painful."

Candy:"Will he gain all of his memories back or…?"

Doctor:"In many cases the memory will return in time…And especially, when the conditions are great."

The doctor looked at Candy and smiled. He knew that she would help John to gain back his lost memories…

Candy:"I´ll do everything I can."

Doctor:"There are some specialists in America, who could help you. They would both examine his body and his memory closer. "

John:"In America?"

Doctor:"Yes. I`ll contact them and tell that you are coming. The meantime you can stay here at the hospital."

Candy:"That would be great!"

John watched her with his dreamy eyes again:" If that´s what makes her happy…I´m happy." he thought. "We will go to America as soon as possible!" he said.

Candy:"Yes! I´d like you to see it too! My home…Lakewood…well, everything! I want to take you to Pony´s Home to meet Sister Maria and Miss Pony! I want Albert to give us his blessing!"

Suddenly she became very emotional…The thought of John meeting everyone important to her made her very happy…Finally she could take someone, that special someone, to Pony´s Home…Finally she had found a man of her dreams…Her prince.

Meanwhile Penny was still sitting outside. The weather was lovely and she was looking at the flowers in the garden. Then two women passed by her. Normally she wouldn´t pay much attention to them, but this time something caught her ear. It was the word:"Candy", so she ran after them.

Penny:"Excuse me!"

Annie:"Yes?"

Penny:"You were talking about Candy…are you her friends?"

Patty:"Well! Yes! You must be Penny! She wrote us a letter and she told everything about you!"

Annie:"Nice to meet you, Penny! My name is Annie and this is Patty."

Penny:"Nice to meet you."

Patty:"Nice to meet you. We heard about your father. How is he?"

Penny:"He is fine! He was shot, but the wound is very small. Let me take you to them."

Annie:"Candy is with him. We finally found her!"

Meanwhile John was putting his clothes back on…Doctor was about to leave, when he remembered, that he still got John´s lucky charm in his pocket, where he had put it when John had arrived to the hospital. He turned around to John holding that lucky charm in his hand…

Doctor:" Do you want to keep this as a memory?"

John:"Yes."

Candy:"It is his lucky charm."

John:"Well…It´s more like a memory of someone important…I wish I could remember…"

What:"What is it? The bullet has made it unrecognizable, but it´s made of metal…It´s round…Is it a jewelry…or a token…or maybe a coin?"

Just when John was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. Soon it was opened and Annie, Patty and Penny came inside. Candy was very happy to see her friends for a long time.

Candy:"Annie! Patty!"

Annie:"Candy!"

They were all very happy to be reunited again…Candy introduced John to her friends and they talked for a while, mostly of their future plans…in America…Then Annie told about Archie and that he had to leave to America because of some urgent matter…

Patty:" Albert called and summoned Archie there. He didn´t say anything what was it about except that it was important."

Penny:"Just like granddad."

John:"Granddad? Was he here?"

Penny:"Yes, he was coming to see you, but all of a sudden he remembered something important and ran away. He sends you his love…" then Penny looked at the fruit basket…"And this fruit basket."

John sounded disappointed:"That´s a shame. I would have liked him to meet Candy."

Candy:"We will meet later, I´m sure." Then she kissed him:"We will visit you here every day…"

Annie:"And, when you are ready, we´ll go to America!"

Everybody was happy: John got his own room at the hospital and the ladies went to their hotel. Later in the evening Candy wrote a letter to Albert, and she told everything that has happened to her…The days passed quickly by…John started to remember more and more everyday…It was because of Candy, her presence made him happy…

Then one day, Candy received a letter from Albert:

"Dear Candy,

I´m very happy to hear from you and I´m glad that you are doing fine! We were all worried about you, when you disappeared. It was very lucky for you to meet this John Harrison and judging by the facts you have given, he seems to be a very wonderful man.

I am more than happy to give you my blessing on the behalf of your forthcoming marriage. There is a lovely chapel in Denver that I thought for your wedding. I hope you don´t mind, if I make all the necessary arrangements, we are just so happy that you finally found someone forth your love.

Archie is here with me because we have to testify in a trial and we will be busy for few weeks to come, so that if you don´t mind staying in England for a little bit longer. I will contact you soon, after everything is over. And don´t worry about the trial, everything is fine.

We will come to meet you in New York within few weeks.

Love,

Albert.

P.S. There is something important that I need to talk to you about concerning Anthony. That is something I need to tell you face to face, so until we meet again.

"Anthony?!" Her heart almost stopped…There were few words in the letter that caught her eye: Anthony and trial…The letter fell off her hands…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Two brothers

Candy, Annie and Patty were walking down the corridor to visit John…

Candy laughed:"Penny is so fast!"

Annie:"She couldn´t wait to see her father, so she ran ahead!"

Then Candy saw a man in the corridor talking to a nurse…Something about him made her cautious, so she listened secretly to the man. He was obviously looking for something or someone…

Man:"I´m looking for a blond man with blue eyes. He is treated here because of his wound. Do you know where I can find him?"

Nurse:"Sure…"

Candy got scared…What if that man was one of the men who he had sent to prison and was now looking for him? There was no time to lose…"Annie, Patty. Quickly, let´s get inside" she whispered. As soon as they were inside John´s room, she closed the door behind her.

John:"What´s the matter?"

Candy:"There´s a man looking for you."

John:"Really? What does he look like?"

Candy:"He is about your age and he is Chinese."

John:"Chinese?" he laughed and got to the door.

John opened the door and stepped outside. Candy´s heart was beating fast, when she went after him. John stopped and looked at the man, who just turned around…

Man:"Blondie!" He yelled happily and ran to John.

John was laughing:"Brother!"

They hugged each other. They seemed happy to see each other again…But Candy, Annie and Patty were dumbfounded…How could John have a Chinese brother?

Minho:"Blondie…You look different…Your eyes are so…bright! I´ve never seen you like this before. How´s your chest?"

John:"I´m fine now. It was just a small wound."

Penny ran into Minho´s arms…

Penny:"Uncle! It´s good to see you!"

Minho:"Penny! It´s good to see you too! Oh my…" he carried her…"you have grown!"

Penny laughed:"It´s only about two months since we last met, I haven´t grown so much…"

Minho:"I know, but it seems that you grow fast!"

Penny:"You are teasing me again!" she laughed. She was happy to see her uncle again.

John:"Everybody! This is my brother Minho!"

Candy:"Your brother?!"

Candy got lost in her thoughts, while the others talked…she had thought that John did have a brother, but now…The brother wasn´t his biological brother at all…It was one of those things that spoke against her believe that John was Anthony, because Anthony never had siblings…Now she knew that John didn´t have either…"But that still doesn´t change the fact that he has a daughter" she thought. It was impossible for John to be Anthony…"Best forget about it." she thought. But could she forget? Her thoughts were all in a whirl…She had this strange feeling…she was in love with both John and Anthony…And that letter Albert sent…What was it that he wanted to talk about Anthony? She awoke from her thoughts, when John took Candy in his embrace…

John:"…and this beautiful woman is Candy. Candy White, the woman I love."

Minho:"I can see why you look so happy…It´s a pleasure to meet you, Candy…" he looked at her for a while and then said:"You do have freckles!"

Candy:"What? Of course I have freckles! I´ve always had freckles!"

Minho:"I mean…You look beautiful, that´s all. Blondie is very lucky to have you!"

John:"I love her freckles."

Minho:"So that story is true after all…"

Candy:"What?!"

Minho:"Nothing! Just talking to myself!"

Penny:"Did granddad call you?"

Minho:"Yes, he did. He told me the happy news about John finally finding someone. So, Candy, this is a very happy day to finally meet you. You had made my brother very happy. He is like a new man!"

Candy:"Likewise! I´ve heard so much about you!"

Minho:"I hope that they have spoken only good about me."

Candy:"Yes, of course. Both John and Penny speaks highly of you."

John:"Let´s go to my room, so that we can talk privately."

Minho:"Oh! Before I forget…I brought you flowers! You know, you are the only man I know, who likes flowers!"

John:"Thank you!"

They all went inside John´s room and closed the door behind them…

Candy:"I thought you had a real brother."

John:"But I have. He is like a brother to me…He may not be my biological brother, but he is my brother in any other way."

Minho:"We have been together for so long…Many, many years working together made us close. We trusted each other."

John:"That´s right! In the middle of the war in an enemy country you couldn´t trust nobody…"

Minho:"…So we trusted only each other."

Candy:"Where did you meet?"

Minho:"We met in Paris…"

John:"Where you saved my life…"

Minho:"…before the war."

Candy:"And you have been working together ever since?"

John:"Yes."

Patty:"You were in France? Were you there during the war? Maybe you met Stear?"

Minho:"Stear? Who is Stear?"

Candy:"Stear was a very dear friend of ours and Patty´s beloved…"

John:"Patty…I´m sorry for your loss…We never met Stear, but I´m sure he was a fine man."

Candy noticed that every time John, he became sad. He said he never met Stear, but…Why would he react that way? Perhaps he had met Stear, but just can´t remember…Was the memories of Stear one of those he had blocked away from his conscious mind?

Patty:"Thank you."

Annie:"Patty. I think we should go back to our hotel. I want to call Archie."

Patty:"You are right…" she turned to Minho:"It was nice to meet you."

Minho:"Likewise. Have a nice day, ladies."

Annie:"Thank you. Goodbye."

Annie and Patty left them to talk privately. And they had a lot to talk about…

Candy:"So, Minho…You two worked together as secret agents? And you were all this time in Germany?"

Minho:"Yes…We would appreciate if you didn´t tell this to anyone."

Candy:"Of course not! I´m good at keeping secrets."

Penny:"Uncle! You didn´t bring anything to me!"

Minho looked at her thoughtfully and then asked:"Are you sure?"

Penny nodded.

Minho:"Have you looked into my pockets yet?"

Penny shook her head…

Minho:"Go ahead!"

Penny rummaged through his pockets and found lots of coins…She was happily surprised.

Penny:"Are these all mine?"

Minho:"Yes, but now you have a problem…You have all these coins, but what are you going to do with those? You have to think carefully of what are you going to buy, because you can´t have everything you want…"

Penny:"I will! Thank you, uncle!"

Minho:"I´ve heard that you are going to America?"

John:"Yes, within two weeks or even earlier…They have arranged me a room in the hospital in Lakewood."

Candy:"They have better equipments there to treat amnesia…and there are some specialists too…"

Minho:"That´s good to know. Your father sent his love. He´s a bit worried about you leaving to America."

John:"We´ll be fine."

Minho:"I know you´ll be fine, because I´m coming along!"

Penny:"Yippee!"

Candy:"That´s great! But what about his father?"

Minho:"He is coming too. He can´t make it to travel with you, but he is coming too in another ship."

Candy:"I´d love to meet him."

Minho:"And you will! He sounded very happy on the phone, when he told about you. He is looking forward to meet you."

John:"When my father meets her, he´ll fall in love with her."

Minho:"I´m sure about that. Now, I must get going. I´ll come back tomorrow, all right?"

John:"Yes, that´s fine! See you then!"

Penny:"Bye uncle!"

Minho:"If you behave properly, I´ll teach you some new tricks."

Candy:"Can I come to walk with you?"

Minho:"With pleasure."

Candy walked with Minho to the garden outside the hospital…She had her head full of questions, that needed answers.

Candy:"John has some marks on his body…Those marks suggest that he was seriously injured…do you know anything about that? Did it happen during the war?"

Minho:"That happened to him before we met...I don´t know when it happened and what happened, he never said…But the war…Our job isn´t exactly easy…we get all kinds of injuries…"

Candy:"Do you have many?"

Minho:"Yes, I have. Both of us have some injuries, but those are not severe. The last big injury he had happened last year, when he hit his head and lost his memory…"

Candy:"I know about that…So, you were there too."

Minho:"Yes, me and Penny. We followed him to a local hospital and also his father found him…"

Candy:"Found him?"

Minho:"Yes, they had been separated for years and I think that his father had given all his hope…But then it was just lucky that he happened to be there at the hospital at the same time as his son. He was very happy to see him again…"

Candy:" I can imagine!"

Minho:"Candy…You must think it´s strange that I call John my brother…"

Candy:"No, it´s not! I can perfectly understand. I am an orphan…"

Before she had a change to continue, he interrupted her. He said something odd.

Minho:"I know…"

Candy:"What?!"

Minho:"That is…I know an orphan too…"

Candy:"I see…About John…What else do you know about him?"

Minho laughed:"Everything and yet nothing! We worked together for years, but we couldn´t talk about our past. It would have been too risky. You see our job was to blend into the people, whom we wanted information from. He had to hide our true selves behind it…We couldn´t do the things we normally would have liked to do…"

Candy:"When did you meet?"

Minho:"It was back in 1913, it was already winter and Christmas was coming... He had just finished his training in England and had become a spy. He was in Paris going towards Germany at the time…"

Candy:"and you saved him?"

Minho:"Yes…You Westerns have no idea of how to fight, so even if he had his training, he was up against too many men…so I lent him a helping hand. Afterwards he told me who he was and what was his job. He asked me to come along and I did. I had nothing better to do at the time…I taught him how to fight…"

Candy:"He told you who he was?"

Minho:"Yes, he told me that he had just finished his training and that he had lost someone special…That´s all. He never said his name or anything. I still don´t know his name, so I just call him Blondie."

Candy:"You mean that you don´t know anything about him prior to the year 1913?"

Minho:"No…except…"

Candy:"What?"

Minho:"He always seemed so sad…Like he had experienced something terrible…"

Candy:"That´s what Penny said."

Minho:"I think his memory will return…Hasn´t he started to remember something already?"

Candy:"Yes, he has! Still mainly the years in the war, but perhaps soon…"

Minho:"Everything will be fine! Goodbye, Candy!"

Candy:"Goodbye!"

Candy turned around and started to walk towards the hospital. She was puzzled…Who was he? "His early years are still completely mystery to me…Where does he come from? What about Penny´s mother? She must be the girl he lost…she probably died...

When Candy stepped inside John´s room once again, she saw both John and Penny laughing…That was a sight she loved; her future coming family.

Candy:"Penny, I think it´s time to leave you and let your dad to rest."

Penny:"Already? We just got here!"

Candy:"I know! But we have a lot of things to do before we leave for America. Summer has gone so quickly and soon it will be…You know what?"

Penny thought for a while. Suddenly her eyes became bright:"I know! It´s my birthday! I´m going to be seven!"

Candy and John laughed…Then John remembered, that they were already talking about their wedding, but he hasn´t proposed to her yet. That question he made on the island wasn´t proposal. He wanted to propose to her properly…He looked at her gently, when he planned it…Penny´s voice brought him back from his dreams…

Penny:"I´m going to be a flower girl at your wedding!"

Candy went to John and whispered into his ear:"come to see me in my hotel room tonight. Be careful not to get caught."

John:"I will."

They kissed each other gently and then Candy and Penny left. When Candy and Penny reached the garden, Candy asked her if she really knew her father.

Penny:"Of course I know him!"

Candy:"So he has told you about his past?"

Penny:"No. He never told me about his true identity, except that one time…Until now I thought it was a just another story, but it really was real…"

Candy:"What was your life about?"

Penny:"We lived in this huge manor and had lots of servants…Dad used to be quite social. He told lots of stories of himself, which wasn´t true of course. But everybody bought those…They never suspected him to be a spy…"

Candy:"you never believed in his stories?"

Penny:"No, not me…I was his daughter and I saw-I knew that he was only pretending…His sad and empty eyes told me that it wasn´t himself…"

Candy:"What did you do?"

Penny:"I had tried to make him talk about himself, but he was too stubborn, so I ran away."

Candy:"You ran away? But that must have upset him! After all, he is your father!"

Penny:"I know! So, I left him a note that only he could find…"

Candy:"Where?"

Penny:"On my doll…He had brought it to me and he knew how important that doll was…"

Candy:"You left her behind for him to find it."

Penny:"Yes. I told him that I wouldn´t come back unless he told me the truth about himself."

Candy:"So he did."

Penny:"Yes. He told me he was a spy. He wouldn´t have wanted to tell me, because he wanted to protect me…"

Candy:"You said you know him…"

Penny:"Yes, I know him! I know that he loves me and he would do anything to protect me. He has a kind heart, doing always the right thing…He is a loving father, a true friend and a brother, decent son and loyal and loving husband to be!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The proposal of marriage

Now that John was left alone, he decided to take a walk down to the hospital´s garden. He was walking down the corridor, when he heard noises coming from one of the doctor´s rooms. The door was ajar, so he decided to take a peep…

There was a woman was looking at her big stomach. It didn´t take long for her to notice the extra audience. She was irritated…

Woman:"What do you want?"

John:"I´m sorry…I was just walking by and..."

Woman:"Get out!"

John:"I´m sorry…"

She was speechless. How could anybody be so rude…John noticed her expression. She had understood him wrong, so he went inside to introduce himself.

John:"I´m sorry. I haven´t even introduced myself. My name is John Harrison."

Woman:"I´m Mary Grandchester."

John:"Nice to meet you. I just saw your stomach…I´m so happy for you. "

All of a sudden a man came inside the room. He was around John´s age, tall and he had long brown hair. He seemed somewhat familiar…Had John met him before? He was certain that he knew the man…But from where?

Man:"What are you doing here with my wife?"

John:"I was just congratulating your wife…"

Mary:"Calm down, Terry! He is just been friendly."

Terry:"I do apologies. I shouldn´t have reacted that way…My name is Terrence Grandchester, but do call me Terry."

John remembered what Candy had told her in the cave…She told him about meeting a man named Terry and how they fell in love…Was this the same Terry?

John:"My name is John…Nice to meet you…About the baby, I know a few cures that easy with the morning sickness and I can give you the recipies, if you like."

Mary:"Really? That would be great!"

John couldn´t help feeling that he had seen Terry before; a long time ago…He had to know…

John:"I´m sorry, but have we met before?"

Terry:"No. You must have seen me in one of my plays. I´m an actor you see."

John:"Really? I´m not sure…Anyway, I have seen legs that are much lighter, but still strong enough. It would be easy to walk with those."

Mary:"That sounds great! Where can I get one?"

John:"How long will you be here, so that I can contact you?"

Terry:"We´ll be here for a few days."

John:"I will bring you the recipies."

Mary:"Thank you! That means a lot to us!"

Then John left the room and went to the garden after calling his brother. He sat on a bench in the garden and wondered about Terry. Was he the same Terry that Candy mentioned? It really bothered John…He wanted to know more about this Terry…"I could swear I have seen him before and it wasn´t a play…" John tried to recall the moment, when he had seen him…Then he remembered…It was like a flashback coming back to his mind: John had seen him before the war in England…John saw him laughing and he seemed very happy…He was with somebody, but John couldn´t remember that other person…"But why is that memory so important?" John wondered."Why do I feel this way? Why that memory of Terry makes me shiver?" he asked himself…"Terry didn´t lie just now, because he never saw me…I was hiding…But why?"…Then he noticed the clock…It was already late and he had a date, so he got up from the bench and left for his room to get ready for the night…

John took a last look at the mirror…He had put his cloak on and was ready to go. He looked stunningly handsome and his beautiful blue eyes shone bright. He was very happy, after all; this night was a special night: he was finally going to propose to Candy…He put the engagement ring in his pocket, took the rose bouquet with him and sneaked out of the room.

When John got out of the hospital and stepped on the street, he saw that it was a full moon that lighted the area. The sky was clear; so that one could see the stars…"Stella and Hope…" he looked at them and remembered the times he spend with Candy looking at their stars and telling stories to one another. Then all of a sudden, he heard a horse whinnying nearby and he turned to look…He saw a man with a horse. It was a beautiful white horse…At that instant he had an idea to ride to Candy, so he went to the man end told his plans of proposal and that he needed to lend the horse…

Soon he was on the horseback…"good luck!" shouted the man at John, but he was already far…"would you like to gallop?" he asked the horse and then accelerated their speed. The wind swayed his cloak as he rode even faster…He remembered how he had always enjoyed riding…"It´s been too long since the last time…" he thought. He hadn´t ridden since the accident last year. But now…He remembered that every time he was on horseback, he felt free…Free of troubles…"I should start riding again" he thought as he came nearer to Candy´s hotel.

Soon he was in front of the hotel, so he got off the horse. Then he looked around him to find his way into Candy´s room.

John:"Her room is on the second floor…" he thought and smiled mysteriously.

Meanwhile Candy had dressed herself in a green evening gown that highlighted her green eyes. She had a different kind of hairdo with green ribbons…That wasn´t all she had done; she had also arranged a dinner, which was now on the small table. She was just lighting the candles, when she heard a knock on the balcony´s door. Candy turned towards the balcony and saw John standing outside so she went to open the door.

Candy:"John! How on Earth did you climb up here?"

John:"It was easy. Your room is only on the second floor."

Candy:"But still…You could have gotten hurt."

John:"I did it all the time back in Germany…"

Candy:" You mean climbing up to women´s balconies?"

John:"What? No! I mean…When we needed to get information from somebody, it usually meant that we had to break into a house without leaving any marks behind. The easiest way to do that was through roofs and balconies."

Candy:"Really?"

John:"Many people didn´t remember to lock their balcony doors, when they went out…I remember that one time, when I had to break in…It had to be done, when the owner of the house was out, but also I had to have an alibi during the break in just in case…"

Candy:"How is that possible?"

John:"First we all went to an opera to show ourselves to people. We went to our compartment to sit down and wait the show to start. As soon as the lights went off and the show started, I sneaked out quietly and broke into the house. I was quickly done and so I had returned to the opera by the time of the first intermission…"

Candy looked at John with her surprised but admiring eyes…When she looked at him, for a passing moment she thought she was looking at Anthony…They were still standing on her balcony. It was a warm night, but Candy had only her evening gown on her, so she felt a bit chill…John took off his cloak and putted on her shoulders…"Candy, you look amazing…That green dress is perfect" he said waking her from her illusion…Then he gave her the bouquet…"Thank you! These are beautiful!" she smiled…

Candy:"Please, come in. I ordered dinner for us."

John:"That smells good!"

The room was dimly lighted with candles, so the atmosphere was romantic… They sat on the table and ate the dinner together…Then John rouse and asked Candy to dance with him."I´m sorry, but there´s no music, because the people next room might wake up." she said. "It´s fine…I can sing quietly…" he replied and took her into his arms…They started to dance…

Then John kneeled down in front of her and took her hand…Then he took an engagement ring out of his pocket…It was a beautiful diamond ring with slightly decorated…

John:"Candy…You have made me a very happy man…It would be an honor if you would become my wife…I love you so very much."

Candy´s eyes got wet from the tears and those tears were happy tears. Her heart beat fast, when she answered:"Yes!"

"Yes!"

John was full of happiness, when she replied…He putted the ring on her finger and kissed it. Then he got up…For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes…

Candy:"Is this a dream? If it is, I never want to wake up!"

John said in a gently, loving voice:"No, Candy…This is real."

Then they kissed each other passionately…John took Candy into his arms and carried her into the bed…

They had a very passionate night.

The sunlight warmed Candy´s face and she opened her eyes. She turned around but John was already gone. Then she looked at the roses he had given her. The scent was lovely…"John, I love you"…she thought. Then she noticed a note beside the roses.

Candy:" He has left a note!"

She got up from the bed, took the note and read it:

Dear Candy,

When I woke up, you were still in a deep in your dreams. I just couldn´t bear waking you up, because you are very beautiful, when you sleep…I just watched you sleeping…and I thought to myself: I am the luckiest man on Earth, because I have you by my side, my sweet Candy!

I couldn´t stay, because someone might notice me…But we´ll see each other today, won´t we? I can hardly wait to tell the happy news to everybody!

Until we meet again,

I love you very much!

Yours,

John

Candy noticed two words written; sweet Candy…Anthony had named a rose after her and it was called Sweet Candy…"It has to be coincidence…because the handwriting differs and…Why do I think about it again…"She wondered…"He is not Anthony…it´s impossible…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The engagement party

Candy was dreaming again about Anthony…This time her dream was different from any other dreams she had seen. In her dream she was in lying on her bed, when she suddenly heard a baby crying and she got up. There was a cradle beside her bed and a little baby in it. The baby was crying, so she raised him up and took him in her arms. Then she saw, that the baby was Anthony as a baby. As soon as she had taken him into her arms, he stopped crying and he smiled. His smile was radiant and his blue eyes shone brightly…Then she woke up from her dream…

A few days had passed since John´s proposal…They had told everyone their happy news about their engagement. When Candy had called Albert, he had been really happy about the news. Not only that, he also had had happy news to tell her; the trial Archie and he had testified, was now happily over. Everything was great…"What do you mean by that?" she had asked. He couldn´t tell it…It had been too important to tell on the phone. "What did you want to talk about Anthony?" That too was too important…"We will meet in New York soon and then I´ll tell you everything." Albert had said…Then, when she had called Archie and had told the news about the engagement, he had broken into tears…He had been so happy that he had cried…"I´ve never seen that side of Archie before…" she had wondered…"He was way too sentimental…" Now she knew that something really big had happened…

Candy got up from the floor and started to get ready for their engagement party that evening. She went to a dresser and looked at herself in the mirror…She looked radiant, she had never been happier than she was right now. She looked at her engagement ring…"John, you are the man of my dreams." she thought…"I can´t wait for our engagement party tonight!" she continued. She was really happy that everything had gone great, her engagement and Albert´s trial-whatever it was about- and then, she was also happy; because she knew something…She also had a tiny secret herself…

Soon the night came…Dusk had broken and the moon had appeared again in the sky…Candy, John, Penny, Minho, Annie and Patty were all in a restaurant celebrating the engagement of Candy and John.

A waiter was pouring wine for them…

Annie:"We are so happy for you two! Finally everything goes right for you, Candy!"

Candy and John kissed…

Candy:"I know! And this time I just know that nothing will come between us! I just feel it inside me…"

Annie:"Oh…John, Archie wanted to ask if you would be a godfather to our baby."

John:"Me? A godfather? Of course! That would be an honor!"

Candy:"I´m glad that Archie feels that way…After all, he hasn´t even met you yet!"

Annie:"Archie speaks about John as they were cousins already…Quite natural, because after you two get married, John and Archie will be relatives!"

Candy looked at John and thought:"As if they were cousins already…As if John would be Anthony…I know it´s impossible, but sometimes I still have that same feeling…" Her thought were interrupted, when a waiter came to her and was about to pour wine into her glass…

It was time to raise the glasses…Minho got up and raised his glass.

Minho:"To Candy and my brother! I have to admit that during those years I spend with him, I never thought this day would come…But when he found Candy, it was obvious, where that would lead…He fell in love with her instantly and…There was a hole in his heart I thought no one could ever fix, but I was wrong. Candy fixed him and made him a very happy man! I´m a bit sad that our partnership will soon end, because he was the best partner I ever had…"

John:"…I was your only partner…"

Minho:" But you were magnificent in your job! But luckily we´ll still be family…So here´s to you! Candy and John! God bless your happiness!"

"Cheers!"

Everybody raised their glasses for Candy and John. When John looked at Candy, she looked radiant…"You seem very happy, but why didn´t you then take the wine?" he thought.

Penny:"Candy…when will leave for America?"

Candy:"Soon, in a matter of few days! I can´t wait to introduce you to everyone!"

Just then the waiter started to bring the food for them…

John:"I´m a little disappointed that my father couldn´t make it tonight. I wanted him to meet Candy."

Candy:"I´m sure, he had a good reason…Besides, I´ll meet him later."

Minho:"He said he had to make all the arrangements for the migration to America. So, that´s why he is so busy."

John:"He´s moving to America too?"

Minho:"Of course! He cannot leave his only son…not anymore…"

Candy:"what do you mean?"

Minho:"He told me that when your fiancé was only a little boy, he had to leave him alone with his mother. That decision he had regretted ever since. So, now he´ll be there for you!"

Then the waiter came to Candy and put her plate on the table. Everybody turned to look; it was rather unusual choice…But she started to eat happily. The way she ate suggested the fact that she was quite hungry…

Patty:"Candy! How can you eat that?"

Candy:"Easily! I´m hungry!"

Annie:"But that´s not the food you usually eat."

Candy:"Nowadays I want to mix different flavors."

John got worried:"Candy...Are you all right? You didn´t have any wine and now your food is…" he looked at Candy´s plate and continued:"…different."

She smiled at him mysteriously:"I´m so happy!"

Before John could reply, they heard someone calling Candy. A couple showed up right in front of their table. It was Mary and Terry.

Terry:"Candy! You look radiant!"

Candy:"Terry! And…!" she shouted happily just like she had seen old friends…Then she turned to John and took his hand."I´d like you to meet my fiancé John."

Terry:"This is my wife Mary. We just got married a few weeks ago."

Candy:"Is that so? Congratulations, both of you!"

Mary:"Thank you, you must be Candy. Terry told me, that you went to school together."

Candy:"That´s right. A long time ago. Since then, we haven´t really kept in contact…" She remembered the letter Terry wrote to her earlier…The letter telling about Susannah´s dead. It was so sad.

Mary then turned towards John…

Mary:"John…Yes, we have already met."

John got up:"You look much better…Is the recipe working?"

Mary:"Yes! I feel much better. It´s all thanks to you!"

Then, Terry turned towards John…

Terry:"Did you say "fiancé"? Then congratulations would be appropriate…" he then offered his hand to John…"Congratulations!"

They shook hands. "Thank you! Terry…" replied John. So, it was the same Terry that Candy had mentioned…What was their story? He wanted to know…He felt that important, as if it had something to do with his own past…

John:"Please, take a seat."

Mary:"Thank you!"

Candy:"Annie and Patty you already know…This young lady is John´s daughter Penny, and Minho is John´s brother."

Terry:"Brother?!"

Minho:"It´s a long story…"

Candy:"So, how are you two?"

Mary started to tell how she met Terry. She had been a close friend to Susanna and Terry. She had supported him after Susanna´s dead. And now she had been working with Terry. Being a whisperer wasn´t exactly what she had wanted, but it was better than nothing. Besides, she was very hopeful about her future career; she had heard about the plans to start plays in the radio…She could easily be a voice actor…While she was telling her story, John called the waiter to bring wine for Terry…

Terry raised his glass:"To Candy and John!"

"To Candy and John!"

Mary:"Candy! Congratulations! I´m so happy for you!"

Candy laughed:"Thank you…"

John:"So, Terry…I heard that you and Candy were…"

Terry:"Yes…Years ago. I guess you want to hear the story?"

John:"If you don´t mind, Mary?"

Mary laughed, while Terry took her hand:"No, not at all! It is our past…I know it now, that what Candy and Terry shared together was unique…I do admit that now." She laughed.

Terry:" After a while I saw Candy for the last time, I was upset. But when the time passed and the more I spend time with Susanna, I realized that I was in love with her. She had stood by my side all that time without asking anything for herself. But then she died…Luckily I had Mary by my side…" then he turned towards Mary and smiled.

Mary:"Eventually we got married…"

Candy:"I heard you are having a baby! That is so wonderful! Congratulations! That is so…amazing…"

John:"Annie here is pregnant, too."

"That´s wonderful!"

Candy was so emotional, that her eyes became wet…

Mary:"It grows everyday inside me…I can´t hardly wait to have our baby in my arms…"

Candy:"Have you thought of a name?"

Mary:"Terrence junior."

Candy laughed:"Of course!"

Terry started to tell John about how he and Candy had met. Terry told about Candy´s sadness after losing Anthony and how he had helped her to get over him. He told about their time together in England, about their decision concerning their professions, about Candy going back to America to become a nurse…and finally about Susanna and about their breaking up…

Now John understood Candy even better, the things she had gone through were as difficult and heartbreaking as his own were…

Terry and Mary got up and were ready to leave…

Mary:"Thank you, Candy and John. Thank you for everything. Take care of each other!"

All of a sudden, Candy got up from her seat, went over to Mary and hugged her.

Candy:"I wish you all well!"

Terry:"Thank you, Candy…For all those beautiful moments we had together! I will always remember those! Good bye! And John…Take good care of your family!"

John:"I will. Thank you, Terry for telling me all this."

John stood beside Candy; he held his hand on her waist, held her near while Terry and Mary walked away…

So that was their story, he thought…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: New life

In Lakewood the birds were sitting still and enjoying the beautiful weather, when suddenly they were frightened by a loud noise coming from a mansion nearby…

Neil just barely dodged the vase Eliza threw at him…

"I hate her!"

Neil:"Why are you throwing things at me? I´m not her!"

Eliza:"You´re no better!"

Neil:"What that suppose to mean?!"

Eliza:"You did nothing during the trial! Now our mother is in jail!"

Neil:"They had solid evidence!"

Eliza took another vase into her hands and threw it at him…This time it hit him…

Eliza:"She had ruined everything! It´s all her vault in the first place!"

Neil:"Stop throwing things at me!"

Eliza:"Well! Do something then!"

Neil:"Like what? If you think we can get that sentence reversed, you are wrong! There´s nothing we can do!"

Eliza:"I´m not talking about that, you idiot! I´m talking about Candy! All those things she did to us…to our family…to me! I will not let go so easily!"

Neil:"What did you see in Anthony anyway? You should have chosen Archie instead!"

Eliza:"It was Candy who got his head mixed up! She took him away from me! And I´ll pay her back!"

Neil:"What are you planning to do?"

Eliza:"I heard the rumors that she has a new man…But not for long! As soon as they arrive in America…"

"Heh! Heh! Heh!"

Meanwhile John was together with Candy. They were talking…John was just telling her, how much he loved her…

Candy:"I love you too."

Then a door opened and Penny walked inside holding her doll in her hand. That very same doll her father had given her years ago…

Penny:"Candy…Are you all right?"

Candy:"Yes, Penny. I am fine…"

Penny wanted to hug Candy. Even thought, she was a big girl already, she never got tired of hugging…

Penny dropped her doll and stood still for a moment and then she ran into John´s arms. She seemed to be very happy about the news.

Penny:"Yippee! I´m going to be a big sister!"

Candy:"I guess you are!"

Penny:"Candy…Can I call you "mum"?"

Candy laughed:"That would be an honor!"

Penny hugged Candy, while her doll was lying on the floor. The doll had blond hair and freckles on her face…

A few days later day were all in a park having picnic. Penny was playing with Regina and Candy was in John´s arms…

John:"Look at the sky, Candy!" he said and pointed towards the beautiful sky, where the birds were flying. The sky itself was colored light blue and it had only a few clouds…The sun shone brightly as they enjoyed their last days in England.

Candy watched the birds and smiled:" Even the birds have little ones…"

John:"Yes, they do…" he replied with his gentle voice.

Candy:"time passes so quickly by…and soon those little ones will leave their nests…"

John:"Yes, but not just yet. Their mothers have still lot to teach them…"

Candy:"I can´t help thinking about …I want to have a baby one day."

John smiled:"Me too. I love children."

Candy:"Not just one, but two…or three!"

Annie:"Have you thought of a name yet?"

Patty:"Annie! They still have plenty time to think about it!"

John:"Actually…If the baby is a boy…" he hesitated for a while and then continued:"I would like to name him Alistair…"

Patty looked at John. Her eyes became wet…she was touched by that.

Candy:"John!"

John:"That is… if that´s ok with you, Candy and Patty…"

Patty:"I would be very happy if you named your son after Stear!"

Candy:"So, Alistair he will be…Alistair William…"

John:"Alistair William…Why not! That sounds great!"

They both laughed out of happiness…

Annie:"What if the baby is a girl?"

John:"I really haven´t thought about that…"

Candy:"We could name her after your mother!"

John:"…"

Candy:"Do you remember your mother?"

John:"Yes, I do. Vaguely…" he then closed his eyes and tried to recall her…"I remember, when I was a little boy, she was always around. She used to play with me and hug me…and she was always smiling and laughing."

Candy:"You do remember her! You do recall your childhood!"

John:"No, not exactly…But I do remember her, even if I can´t recall her name."

Candy."Where is she now?"

John:"She died…"

Candy:"I´m sorry." She kissed him gently.

John:"You are absolutely right!"

Minho came to them with a tea tray. He had made his own blend of tea and everybody wanted to taste it. Even Penny stopped playing and ran to them and so did Regina, who lied down next to her. Patty wanted to help Minho, so they both poured the tea into the cups for everyone.

John:"This tea is his specialty."

Patty:"This is really good! I´ve never tasted so excellent tea before!"

Candy:"When did you learn to make this?"

Minho:"As a boy in my homeland…"

Candy:"What is your homeland like?"

Minho:"I spend my childhood in a small village…"

Penny:"Surrounded with mountains, forests and rice fields!"

Candy:"That sounds nice!"

Penny:"It sounds a bit like my childhood, except that I was born in a capital, but there were many forests and lakes in the area nearby. Even a river crossed the town…" Penny seemed a little disappointed: "But there were no rice fields in my homeland!"

Everybody laughed. Then, John became serious again. "I wonder…Has she ever got over that horrible moment from her past? She did cry very much after that, but now…I haven´t talked with her about that event. Perhaps I should." John thought.

John:"Do you miss it much?"

Penny:"Sometimes…I think about my mother and f…" She suddenly felt blue, so John took her into his arms.

John:"It´s all right to miss your home. I would too if I only remembered…Penny, if you ever want to talk about it, you know you can talk to me."

Penny seemed to cheer up soon and she was back being that old cheerful herself…

Penny:"Thanks, dad! I will! But everything is fine now! I´m with you dad! And now I have a new mum!"

Candy started to think closely…Penny hasn´t spoken about her mother. What had happened to her? Did she die? "That girl John had spoken…The one he lost, must be Penny´s mother…I wonder, if I could find out a bit more" she thought.

Candy:"Penny, do you remember your real mother?"

Penny:"Not very well. I was still very small, when I lost her."

John:"I only wish that I could have done something…"

Penny:"Dad, it wasn´t your vault! You weren´t there, when it happened!"

John:"I know, but…"

Penny:"Dad! When we get to America…Are we going to live in a mansion, just like Albert? Because I don´t want to! "

John:"I haven´t thought about that…Candy… I´m sorry, but I would rather not live in a mansion…"

Annie:"But why?"

John:"I don´t want to live in a big, half empty mansion, where you can easily get lost…and where you can only hear echoes of the past life…"

Penny:"When we lived in a mansion, I felt kind of lonely…"

Candy knew exactly how they must have felt…When Anthony died, she couldn´t live there, in that mansion again…

Candy:"I understand. When I lost Anthony, I left and went back to Pony´s Home. I just couldn´t be there surrounded by all those memories of him…It…" Candy looked at John and realized something he had said earlier…"you can only hear echoes of the past life"…

Candy:"John…Have you lived in a mansion before? I mean in your childhood? You had experienced something bad in a mansion and that´s why…"

John:"I guess it´s possible. I can´t remember…"

Minho:"You could always buy a house of your own. Not too big, but big enough for your family. Remember, you could have more children in the future."

John:"That´s a lovely idea! We could buy a house of our own, somewhere in town or nearby."

Penny:"Yes!"

Candy laughed:"Sounds like a wonderful idea! Let´s keep that in mind!"

Minho:"It looks like Regina has found something interesting!"

They all turned to look at Regina, who had run away from them and was now at the other end of the park. She had definitely scented something…

Penny:"Regina!"

Candy got up:"I can go after her."

John:"Are you sure? I can go."

Candy:"No, it´s fine. I've been sitting still enough already and I need some exercise."

Candy went after Regina, but it seemed that she was nowhere near. Candy walked to the other end of the park, but still couldn´t see Regina. "She must have gone outside the park" She thought.

Candy:"Regina! Where are you?!" she yelled, but she had no answer. So she walked to a street outside the park and crossed the street. Then she walked further, until she stopped and looked around. Everything seemed unfamiliar to her. She was lost. "I don´t know, where I am anymore" she got worried.

At that moment Candy heard Regina barking nearby and ran towards the voice."Regina!" she yelled and ran again. Then she saw Regina outside a café standing beside a man. She seemed to be in good terms with him.

Candy:"Regina! Here you are! I´m sorry mister, if she has bothered you."

Then the man turned around, so that Candy could see his face…It was no other than Vincent Brown, Anthony´s father.

Candy:"Mister Brown?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Farewell, England!

Candy was surprised. She never expected to meet Vincent Brown here in England. What was he doing here? "Because of his profession, he does travel around on his ship…So why wouldn´t he be here?" she thought. She went to greed him.

Candy:"Mister Brown! What a nice surprise to bump into you like this!"

Vincent:"Candy! I was hoping to meet you…"

Candy:"What are you doing here?"

Vincent:"I have been here in England for some time now, but now I´m going back to America."

Candy:"Is that so? We…that is…my fiancé and I are too going back to America! I wonder if we are on board the same ship…"

Vincent smiled:"Candy. I heard the news about your engagement. Let me congratulate you!"

Candy:"You heard? You mean, from Albert? Well, thank you!"

Vincent:"Yes, Albert and I have been in contact a lot lately…"

After hearing that Albert and Vincent have been contact, made her wonder about whether it had something to do with Anthony…Albert did promise to tell something concerning Anthony in New York…She was eager to find that out already. Did Anthony´s father know the same that Albert? She became curious…

Vincent:"…I was wondering, if you would join me for coffee. This café is very lovely."

Candy:"Sure! I´m afraid I can´t stay for long, because I´m just having picnic with my fiancé and friends."

Vincent:"I understand that….Candy, there´s something I need to talk to you about…"

Candy:"Does it concern Anthony?"

Vincent:"Yes. But please, sit down. What would you like to have? This one is on me! Take whatever you want."

Candy:"since I´m already on a picnic, I´m not that hungry, but…" Then she saw a delicious looking chocolate cake: "I could taste that!"

Vincent:"Very well. And some coffee?"

Candy:"Thank you! You are very kind to me!"

Vincent:"Consider this as apology for not being in your engagement party…"

Candy:"…"

Candy was speechless…Would he had really come to her engagement party? They had only met once, at Stear´s funerals, so they weren´t exactly close. Although she had had very good impression of him. He had seemed like a loving father and she had wished that she would have a father like him. But…still…there was something odd about his behavior…He had never met her fiancé and it would be very awkward to witness the engagement of her and a man, who looked exactly like his son…But of course, he didn´t know that…

Vincent:"There you go. I hope you enjoy it."

Candy:"Thank you! Mister Brown…"

Vincent:"Please, call me Vincent."

Candy:"Vincent…what did you wanted to tell me about Anthony? I heard that Albert was in a trial…Does that have to do with Anthony?"

Vincent:"Yes. Albert had found some new evidence concerning the incident that happened to Anthony…"

Candy:"…when he died! What sort of evidence?! I don´t understand! It was an accident!"

Her pulse increased and breathing fastened…She thought she knew everything about that, but now…she wasn´t certain, what to believe. How can there be "new evidence"? What those evidence suggested?...

Vincent:"Madame Elroy finally confessed everything what really happened all those years ago…"

Candy:"But I was there beside him, when it happened!"

Vincent:"No, Candy…You were beside him, but you witnessed nothing…You fainted and knew nothing, what happened around you two…"

Candy:"He fell off a horse!"

Vincent:"Yes he did, but what happened before and afterwards…I will never forgive them for what they did to my son!"

All of a sudden Candy felt sick, so she quickly got up from her seat and ran away to a toilet. When she came back, Vincent looked worried…

Vincent:"Candy! Are you all right?! What´s the matter?"

Candy held her stomach and smiled:"I´m sorry to runaway like that…It´s just this trial and everything…I´m not very good at this…I´m afraid to find out, what really happened…I guess that´s crazy…"

Vincent´s eyes became wide open with surprise. He stared at her for a while without saying anything, anything at all. Then tears fell down from his eyes and he smiled. "Candy…I´m sorry. This is still a very difficult for you…!"

Candy was even more confused. He was genuinely moved and very happy. "So, this how it feels like… as if I was telling my own father the good news…" she thought and felt happy too.

Vincent then took a necklace and showed it to Candy. It was a beautiful necklace without too many decorations…He was about to put in on her neck…

Candy:"I couldn´t possibly take it."

Vincent:"Of course you can! My son fell in love with you and you have given him so much happiness!"

He then put it on her neck and she touched it. The whole gesture was very touching…

Candy:"Thank you…"

Vincent:"I would be honored if you would consider me as your father."

Now Candy became sentimental…"Father!" she cried in her thoughts…

Candy:"Father…"

Vincent:"No, no Candy! Don´t cry…Everything is fine!"

Candy:"What were you saying about Anthony?"

Vincent:"Albert found out everything and the persons behind the incident are no longer threat…"

Candy:"Persons behind the incident…I don´t understand! What do you mean "behind" it?!"

Vincent:"Candy! Calm down, you need to relax…Everything is fine again."

Candy:"Please, tell me!"

Vincent:"No…Maybe later. This was already too much excitement for today."

Candy:"I still want to know what happened…"

Vincent:"It can wait. It would only shock you too much. You will find out eventually…" he said and then looked at the clock…." Oh my! Is that the time? I must get going! My ship is about to sail! "

At that very moment they heard someone calling Candy´s name. They turned to look and saw John walking towards them. Vincent got up from his seat. Candy´s eyes were bright with joy, when she looked at John.

Candy:"John!"

John:"My sweet Candy! I started to worry about you…"

Candy:"Everything is fine! I just met an old friend! John…"

Before she had the change to introduce them, Vincent shook John´s hand and said:"Nice to meet you! You must be John Harrison…" John was amazed."Why did he act as if he didn´t know me?" he wondered.

John:"…"

Candy embraced John and said:"This is my fiancé John and this is Vincent Brown…He is like a father to me."

John:"Is that so?!"

Vincent:"I was just leaving…My ship will sail today. I´m going to America and I´ll be seen you there soon."

Candy:"Would you come to our wedding? It´s held in Denver...I think…We haven´t decided yet…"

Vincent:"I wouldn´t miss it for the world! Oh, John…Congratulations! You have the most beautiful bride to be!"

John:"Thank you."

Vincent:"Just take good care of your family! See you all soon!"

Then he walked away and left both Candy and John wondering about, what had just happened. Candy was amazed by the fact, that Vincent hadn´t reacted at all…"John looks like Anthony, but he didn´t pay any attention to that…Why? She thought.

John on the other hand didn´t know, why Vincent had pretended not to know him. He decided not to mention this to Candy at least for now, until he knew the reason… He didn´t want to worry her anymore than was necessary…

John:"…So…it´s Brown…" he whispered…

Candy:"John, are you all right?"

John:"I´m fine! I was just talking to myself… Let´s head back to the others. They are waiting."

Regina:"Bark! Bark!"

Regina ran ahead, while Candy and John walked hand in hand towards the park.

Candy:"John, are you still working for MI6?"

John:"Yes, for now. I gave them my resignation and we agreed that as soon as we will reach New York, my work is done. Until the meantime, I still work for them…"

Candy:"what about your brother?"

John:"He will come with us to America and will start his job as a trainer…"

Candy:"What does he think about your leaving?"

John:"We have been talking about this, and it´s ok for him. He´ll understand me perfectly. You see, Candy, when I decided to become a spy, I was all alone and miserable. The relationship between certain countries had gone worst and everybody was expecting a war. They asked me to spy on Germany and I did. I wanted to do my share…"

Then he embraced her gently:"But now I have you, Candy. You mean everything to me. I wouldn´t risk our happiness!" he said and kissed her…

Few days passed and finally came the day they would get onboard the ship back to America. They were all standing in the harbor ready to get on board…

Minho:"Blondie… We have a job; there have been several jewelry thefts on board these ships and they say, it´s getting embarrassing, because the culprit is so clever. They have tried everything…Now they wanted to ask our help. We could work without anyone noticing…what do you say?"

John:"Let´s catch them!"

Candy:"John!"

John:"I´m sorry, Candy. This is still my job. I´ll promise that this will be the last."

Candy:"Just be careful. I don´t want anything to happen to you."

Candy was worried about him being a spy. It was rather dangerous…"What if something happens to him? I don´t want to lose him. Not him, not anymore…" she thought.

Finally they got on board and headed straight to the deck to see people waving at them. Candy was standing next to ship´s side, when John came to her. He threw his arms around her and held her…Candy waved goodbye…

"Farewell, England! Farewell!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The return of Anthony

Candy and John watched hand in hand while England disappeared in the horizon…John was still thinking about his father and why he didn´t want Candy to know that John was his son. He had to ask her…

John:"Candy…About Mister Brown…How come you know him?"

Candy:"I met him once, a long time ago. He is Anthony´s father."

At that very instant he felt strange, his whole body started to shiver…"It can´t be!"He thought. "He is Anthony´s father" kept repeating in his mind. His eyes became wide open…in fact; he looked like he had seen a ghost. Candy noticed his reaction and began to worry.

Candy:"John! What´s wrong?!"

He let go of Candy´s hand and took few steps backwards, then he ran as fast as he could to the other end of the ship. "How can this be?! Why? What has happened?!" he asked himself while he leaned towards the side of the ship. "This means…that my name is…" he had difficulties to say that, but he eventually did:"My name is Anthony Brown!"

Anthony:"Dear God! What has happened to me?! Who am I? Who is this Anthony?"

Candy came to him looking worried. She had seen him further away and he had looked very upset. "John…What is the matter with you?" she asked him. Her voice seemed very tender and concerned. Her touch seemed to heat his arm. He took her into his embrace and whispered:"Candy, just hold me close."

All this time Candy had talked about Anthony´s death…He was confused…"Why does everyone think that I am dead?" he wondered."Those nightmares I had before I started to be with Candy…Those really happened. I had nightmares about my own death."

Candy:"John…You seem very quiet. Tell me, what´s wrong?"

Anthony:"Candy. There is something I need to tell you."

Candy:"What is it?"

Anthony:"First I have to clear my head…There´s so much questions…I will come to your cabin later this evening and I will tell you then…"

At the same time Minho came looking for him. "Blondie!" he yelled. Candy and Anthony turned towards Minho.

Minho:"Blondie…are you all right? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Anthony:"Actually…I just have…"

Minho:"Are you feeling up to this? Because we got work to do."

Anthony:"I´m fine. Let´s go." he took Candy into his warm embrace and kissed her."Candy, I love you very much."

Candy:"I love you too. Just be careful, all right?"

Anthony:"Always."

Anthony and Minho walked away leaving Candy standing on the deck with her thoughts. She wasn´t alone for long, when Penny came to her.

Penny:"Mum. Can I be with you?"

Candy smiled:"Of course!"

Penny:"Wow! What scenery!"

They looked at the ocean…It seemed to continue up and come one with the sky. They couldn´t tell, where the ocean stopped and the heaven began. It was very beautiful…

Penny:"My dad never had anyone…"

Candy:"What do you mean?"

Penny:"He was always sad and alone. He never felt for any woman, until he met you."

Candy:"He didn´t have anyone?"

Penny:"No. There were women, who were interested in my dad, but he wasn´t interested in them."

Candy:"It was probably because of the girl he lost."

Penny:"Yep! I´m so glad that he met you!"

Candy:"But you are wrong, when you said he didn´t have anyone…" Candy then looked into Penny´s eyes and smiled. She continued:"He had you and your uncle. He has a very lovely family and that´s something everyone doesn´t have!"

Penny:"I guess so! We did lot of things together as a family!"

There were other children on board and they were playing on the same desk that Candy and Penny were. Their laughter echoed to them…

Candy:"Would you like to play with the other children?"

Penny:"Yes!"

Candy:"Go on then! But don´t go too further away!"

Penny:"All right! Thanks mum!" she yelled from a distance…She was eager to play with the other children.

Then Annie came next to Candy and they started to talk.

Candy:"You know, what Penny said? She said that John never had any woman…"

Annie:"That´s not surprising…"

Candy:"What do you mean?"

Annie:"I´m not saying that he isn´t attractive, because he is. He is quite good looking too, but he is not that type of men, who would flirt with women. He has very good manners and he is a gentleman…He is very loyal…" she said and smiled:"Haven´t you noticed? Every time you are around, he just seems to be concentrated on you…He really loves you."

Candy:"I love him too!"

Annie:"I know that this sounds crazy, but if you could now choose between Anthony, Terry and John…which one would you take?"

Candy:"What? That´s not fair!"

Annie:"Come on!"

Candy:"All right…Well, let me think…Terry and I share very much good memories, and he did help me to get over the pain after I lost Anthony…" she started…"It hurt me, when we separated, but when time passed by I came to realize something…That we really didn´t belong together…It would have never worked, me as a nurse and he as an actor. We were living in different countries. It was that one day I realized that it was Susanna all along…She and Terry understand each other, better than me and Terry…And now, he has Marry. I think she´s just perfect for him. I´m so glad that he have found someone new. They share the same profession and everything."

Annie:"What about Anthony and John?"

Candy:"Don´t make me choose, because I can´t! Anthony was my first love, but I lost him…John has given me the hope and strength to live in the present day and not to fear of the future…Between them…I couldn´t choose…"

Annie:"But if you must!"

Candy:"Annie! Don´t you see that I´m in love with them both!"

Annie:"Candy!"

After saying those words, Candy ran away to her cabin…She was lying on her bed thinking about Vincent. What has happened? "Why would there be a trial, if it was an accident?" Then she thought of the horrible thing…"What if it wasn´t an accident?! But it was deliberate?!" that thought was far too awful to even think about…"Who would do something like that and why?"…she was deep in her thoughts, when she heard someone knocking on the door. When she went to open it, she saw Anthony…She was pleased to see him, because right now she didn´t want to be alone…"John! Come in!" she said happily. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him…

Anthony:"Candy…There´s something I need to tell you. This may shock you, so you better sit down…"

They sad on her bed side by side and he took her hand…He looked into her eyes…

Anthony:"Candy…I don´t even know, how to say this…"

Anthony took a deep breath and said the words:" I know now, who I am…I still don't remember much, what happened to me, but…I know my name…"

Candy listened to him carefully. This was the moment she had been waiting for…She wanted to know, who he really was…

Anthony:"My name is…Anthony Brown."

Candy looked into his deep blue eyes, it was Anthony all right…Her heart almost jumped to her throat and her hands seemed to shiver…her eyes filled with tears of happiness, when she whispered his name:"Anthony"…she rushed into his arms and they started to kiss…and then…They went to bed.

Afterwards while they were lying in her bed, her head on his chest, she reached her hand to the lucky charm he still wore on his neck…

Candy:"What´s this?"

Anthony:"It´s an American coin…I think it had something to do with us…"

Candy smiled radiantly:"Yes, it has. You don´t remember, but it´s a memory of the day we spend together in Lakewood…You wanted to keep it…"

He laughed gently:"Of course!"

Candy:"So, Anthony…I have no idea of how you are here right now…You had an accident and I thought all this time, that you were dead. Do you have any memories of that day?"

Anthony:"No, not directly, but those nightmares I had before we…fell in love…"

Candy:"Tell me."

Anthony:"I kept seeing the same nightmare again and again…In that nightmare I was talking to a woman…Sometimes the woman was old and sometimes very young…Those words she kept saying were always the same; I was about to die…"

Candy:"We went to a fortuneteller, who told you that…"

Anthony:"Then all of a sudden, I was on a horse…it threw me of its back and I fell and fell. When I hit the ground, I was dead…It was then, when I usually woke up."

Candy:"How horrible!"

Anthony was quiet for a while. It seemed that he came to realize something…He had done something unforgivable…He became sad…

Anthony:"Candy…I´m so sorry…"

Candy:"Anthony…What´s wrong?"

Anthony:"I´m sorry that I left you. I should never have done that."

Candy:"What are you talking about? It wasn´t your vault!"

Anthony:"I don´t mean that…I saw you in England before the war…"

Candy:"What?!"

Anthony:"Now I remember…I had gone there to look for you. I travelled across the country in order to find you…I wanted to tell you, that I was alive…I wanted us to be together again…"

Candy:"Something happened…"

Anthony:"I saw you with Terry…You seemed very happy together and I thought…that maybe you had found your true happiness…Maybe you were happier with him than with me…So…I stepped aside…"

Candy:"Anthony!"

Anthony:"My heart was broken, but I thought of you. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn´t do for you…"

Candy became sad…All these years they could have been together…

Candy:"What happened then?"

Anthony:"I went to the nearest bar and ordered champagne…"

Candy:"Champagne?"

Anthony:"Well…I wanted to celebrate my death…You don´t die every day, do you?"

Candy:"Oh, Anthony! I only wish you had come to me!"

Anthony:"I wish that too…I never wanted to hurt you. If I had known about you two and how it would end, I would have come for you…I did regret it many times afterwards…But it was too late."

Candy:"What do you mean?"

Anthony:"Because, when I was drinking that champagne a man came to me. He wanted to know, why I was crying and still drinking champagne…"Champagne is a drink, when you celebrate something" he said. I replied that I was celebrating…then I told him the whole story about my death. He became interested and told me that he worked for MI6 and he offered me a job. I said yes…"

Candy:"That moment you were very sad and lonely…But…why he became interested in you?"

Anthony:"They needed someone to blend into the German aristocrats. I was an aristocrat…I had good manners, education and knew everything about being social, I spoke fluent German and knew all sorts of things…And the fact that I was declared dead, so that no one would really know, who I was if I could get caught…I had no family, no relatives no beloved one, who would attract my attention. I would concentrate only on my job …So I was perfect for them. "

Candy:"Anthony!..." she started to cry…

Anthony:"He sent me straight to their training facilities and taught me a whole lot of things…"

Anthony held Candy tight…he could feel her pain, because he shared the same pain…All these years he had hoped to see Candy again, everyday he had regretted his decision…"Candy, I´m so sorry…Can you ever forgive me?"

Candy:"It wasn´t your vault, that we got separated before that event…Besides, you did what you thought was right thing to do…You couldn´t have known, that Terry and I would break up."

Anthony:"I still don´t remember, what happened to me before that…Why was I declared dead?"

Candy:"We can find that out together. We were separated for far too long…we experienced that accident together and we will find out exactly, what happened. Whatever comes along, we will stick together!"

Anthony:"Sounds like a plan!"

Candy started to laugh…"think about it! We fell in love twice!"

Anthony:"I guess we did! This time no one will separate us!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Coming home again

Candy and Anthony decided to tell everyone who he really was. They were all sitting around a table, Penny in Anthony´s lap. Both Annie and Patty seemed very surprised unlike Penny and Minho. They had known all along, that there was something in his past he never told them…except for that one time, when he had given Penny a doll…

Annie:"When I heard that Candy had seen you, Anthony…I thought she was hallucinating or something…But no, I´m so glad that she ran after you!"

Anthony:"It still bothers me that I left her…"

Minho:"But can´t you remember, what you said to me before we got on that train last year? It was just before you lost your memory…"

Anthony:"No…"

Minho:"You said that you would find out, how your girl was doing…If she was happy with someone, you would stay away, but…"

Candy:"But what?"

Minho:"If she would be alone, you would go to her and try to make her yours again. You would make her happy."

Anthony:"I did?"

Candy:"So, you never really gave up on me…"

Anthony smiled to her…He looked at her with his dreamy eyes again thinking that no one would ever come between them. He was very happy…

Minho:"So, now we know, what you did in England and why you went there. To look for her…"

Candy:"What did you do in England while looking for me?"

Anthony:"I worked in stables…"

Candy got scared…Did he really work with horses after what happened to him…

Candy:"You got to be kidding!"

Anthony:"I´ve always loved horses…And I enjoy riding…I´m not scared of horses. Besides, I had to earn a living…"

Candy:"But those nightmares…"

Minho:"Maybe he saw those, because it was then when he lost you. He was stressed after that, not because he fell off a horse."

Candy:"It does make sense…"

Patty:"So, sometimes in 1913 you went for England…You had to come to New York and got on board a ship. But what happened before that?"

Anthony:"I still can´t remember…I´m sorry."

Just then Candy remembered something…When they met, she thought that it was impossible for him to be Anthony, because he had a daughter…But now, she knew that Penny could not be his real daughter…

Candy:"Penny…" she started, but stopped because she saw something interesting in her hands…It was that same doll Penny had kept with her…Candy stared at the doll and thought that doll reminded of her; she had blond hair, green eyes and freckles…

Penny:"Mum…Do you want to know the story of my doll?"

Candy:"Yes! I´d love to!"

Minho:"It was because the doll…As soon as Penny and I saw you, we knew that there was something between you two…We just didn´t know, what…"

Candy:"Because I reminded you of her doll." She laughed:"Now I know why you two were so interested in my name and the fact that I have freckles!"

Penny looked at Anthony and he smiled to her. "Go ahead, if you are ready. Just remember that nothing will change and that we´ll love you as much as before." he said in his gentle voice. She smiled back…

Penny:"All right! I am ready! This doll is called Candy and my dad gave it to me years ago, when I was only two and half years old…I had just lost my parents in a fire…"

Candy:"That´s terrible…"

Anthony:"I was walking in down town, when I saw those big flames and I went to see, what was going on. As soon as I saw the house, I knew there was nothing anyone could do…If there were people inside, they would be dead already…Then I saw a little girl crying her eyes out, so I went to her and asked her where her parents were…" he became serious…everyone knew, what he was about to say next…"she pointed that house…and when I asked her if she had relatives, she said no."

Candy´s eyes were all wet…"That was the moment you decided to take her with you."

Anthony:"Yes…I asked her, if she wanted to come along with me and she did."

Penny:"We´ve been together ever since!"

Minho:"Do you remember the story of that doll?"

Anthony closed his eyes and tried to recall…It came to his head bit by bit…

Anthony:"Yes…weeks passed by and she was still very sad. I tried everything, but…then one day I walked pass a store, where I saw a doll that reminded me of Candy…That gave me an idea of how to comfort my daughter, so I bought the doll and made her freckles…"

Penny:"When you came to me, you introduced Candy to me. You told that she was an orphan too and she wanted to be my friend…She had been living in an orphanage and she was quite happy there. But then she was adopted to a family, who were mean to her and made her cry. She was very unhappy and one day, when those horrible children had teased her again, she ran away crying. She ran until she came to a gate…she fell down on the ground on cried…Then she heard a voice saying "Please, don´t cry" and when she looked up, she saw a boy…He came to her and made her laugh…after hearing the story, I felt a little bit better…"

Anthony:"She started to cheer up bit by bit."

Candy was so moved…"even if he was undercover and couldn´t reveal anything about himself, he told his story to his daughter through a doll" she thought. "How lovely!"

Candy:"But why didn´t you tell this before?"

Anthony:"First of all, I couldn´t remember well…I always had thought of her as my own daughter, so I guess I pushed that fact away, that she really wasn´t mine."

Penny leaned against Anthony´s chest and said:"I am your daughter!"

Anthony:"Of course you are!"

Minho:"Besides…There is even more important reason not to mention her origin…"

Patty:"What that might be?"

Minho:"She´s a born German."

Candy:"So what?"

Minho:"You Americans just had war against Germany…She is your enemy."

Candy:"How can you even say that?! She is only a little child!"

Minho:"Say that to the other children and she´ll end up being alone."

Annie:"He has a point there!"

Candy:"Yes…You are right."

Anthony:"I´m asking you not to mention this to anyone. I have always thought of her as my daughter and so be it."

Candy:"Yes. We will keep your secret."

Few moments later the captain came to Anthony. He was holding a jewelry box in his hand."Mister Harrison, these belong to you." he said…

Anthony:"Oh, yes…My name still is Harrison" he whispered…"What are these?"

Captain:"Your father wanted to give them back to you. Those belonged to your mother and your father had kept those save. Now he wanted to give those back to you."

Anthony:"Thank you!"

Captain:"Speaking of which…How´s the investigation going?"

Minho:"Pretty well…We had done a lot of research and I think that will catch them in a matter of few days."

Captain:"That´s good to know."

As soon as the captain had gone, they heard a man yelling:"William!" For some reason, Anthony turned to look as if someone was calling for him. The voice seemed familiar, but where had he heard that before?

A man:"William! It´s so good to see you again! You are looking well!" then he stopped and looked at Candy…"Looks like you found her."

Everyone was staring at the man wondering who he was. Why did he call Anthony "William"?

Man:"Don´t you remember me?"

Anthony:"Yes…it all comes back to me! You´re name is Dancing Horse and we travelled together across the states…"

Dancing Horse:"That´s right! You were a cowboy and were just saving money to get to England to find her."

Penny looked at him. She had never seen an Indian before…She had to ask.

Penny:"Are you a real Indian?"

Dancing Horse laughed:"Yes I am!"

Anthony:"Everyone…This is a very dear friend of mine. When I was a cowboy, I came across him and well…we were both abandoned by our own people, so we stick together for a while…"

After introduction, Dancing Horse joined the party…

Candy:"You were a cowboy?!"

Anthony:"I remember now…I had a big quarreling with aunt Elroy and Mrs. Leagan after the accident…I was of course in horrible condition after the accident and it took weeks for me to recover…I asked for you, but they didn´t tell me anything. As soon as I was feeling a little better, I commanded to see you. It was then; when I realized what they had done…They had used that accident as a way to separate us…They had declared me dead and sent you away to England…"

Candy was terrified…"How could they do this?! I know they hate me, but why did they make you so unhappy…"

Anthony:"It was then, that we had an argument…I wanted to be with you again, but they said that I had two choices…Either I could stay with them and live my live as I used to without ever contacting you or…They said, that if I chose you, I would have nothing…No money, no place to stay, no food…I would never contact them or ask any help…I had to find you all by myself…My decision was easy, so I left without anything, but my clothes on…"

Candy:"How could they do that to you? You are Elroy´s favorite…"

Anthony:"I know…I think it was because of that…They never wanted to witness the day of our wedding…"

Annie:"You then became a cowboy to earn a living?"

Anthony:"That´s right…If I wanted to go to England, I needed the money and so I chose a profession I was good at…"

Patty:"I remember Stear mentioning that you had won a Rodeo."

Anthony:"Yes…Even if I say it myself…I´m quite skillful rider…"

Penny:"Dad! You are the best! Whenever you rode Susan, I admired you! All those things you could do on horseback!"

Candy:"Susan?"

Minho:"Susan was his horse until last year…"

Anthony:"She was very loyal horse. I miss her…"

Penny:"We will get another one!"

Candy:"But…"

Minho:"Candy…I´m not lying, when I say that he is the best rider I´ve ever seen. He taught me many tricks too!"

Candy:"But wasn´t it frightening to get on a horse after the accident?"

Anthony:"Yes…a bit, but I had no other choice. I had to earn a living and make things right again."

Candy:"Why did you say that your name was William?"

Anthony:"Obviously, I couldn't use my own name…" he thought for a while and continued:"I remember now! I was looking a man named William…Uncle William! I thought that he would make things back the way they were, but I never found him."

Candy:"Uncle William? You were looking for Albert?"

Anthony:"Albert?"

Candy:"His first name is William…He is our uncle William."

Anthony:"He? Albert? Really? The one, who saved you from the waterfall?"

Candy:"He is the one! Anthony, your memory is really coming back!"

Anthony:"I owe him a lot…I should thank him…He adopted you after we wrote letters to him, when you Mrs. Leagan sent you to Mexico…" He smiled to her. His romantic thoughts were interrupted, when Patty wanted to know more about his time as a cowboy.

Patty:"What did you do as a cowboy?"

Anthony:"A whole lot of things…My main task were to take cattle from one place to another…But as soon as my boss noticed my talents as a rider, he started to give me the most difficult routes possible. Those were dangerous; the terrain was someplace quite impossible…and there were bandits…"

Candy:"Oh, NO! Did they do something to you?" her heart was aching, when she thought all those horrible things that he had to go through…

Anthony:"No, because after few close shaves, I learned to live in the wilderness…"

Candy:"That food you cooked on our island…Was it then, when you were a cowboy that you learned to cook?"

Anthony:"Yes. I didn´t have much money and sometimes I even starved…soon I learned to cook, to make a fireplace…well, practically everything a man needed…It was during those rough times, that´s when I became a man…"

Minho:"How did you two meet each other?"

Dancing Horse:"It was that one night…I had escaped from reservation camp and I was hungry…I saw him sitting by the fireplace and I thought I could steal from him. For some reason, I don´t know how, I was surprised by a man, who pointed his rifle at me. Before he had a change to do anything, William came to help me."

Candy:"After that you decided to stay together?"

Anthony:"Yes. We were both abandoned by our own people…It seemed that we had very much in common. He too liked horses and he taught me how to ride a horse without a saddle…"

Dancing Horse:"You didn´t need much of guidance…"

Anthony:"We were together until I left for England."

The sun was setting down, but the party continued talking until late…Soon their ship would reach New York, where Albert, Archie and Vincent would be to welcome them back home…They had a lot to talk about the trial…they had learned, that Anthony´s so called accident wasn't in fact an accident at all…Not only their friends were coming for them, but also Neil and Eliza were waiting for them…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The evil plan of Eliza and Neil

Days passed quickly by as they came closer to America. Anthony solved his final case and was now free man to do anything he wanted…He just wanted to be with Candy, and as for their future; "only the sky is a limit" he had said.

As their ship approached New York, they were all standing on the deck, waiting the ship to reach the harbor. Candy was in Anthony´s embrace and Penny stood beside them…

Anthony:"Look, Penny! There´s Statue of Liberty!"

Penny:"Wow!"

Annie too was very happy to be back in America, because she had missed Archie…She wasn´t the only one. Anthony had been close to both Archie and Stear years ago. As children, they used to play together…

Annie:"I´m going to see Archie again, for a long time!"

Anthony:"Archie…I haven´t seen him since…the day of the fox hunting…I miss him."

Candy:"He seemed to be very happy, when he heard the news about us being together…I think he is keen on seeing you again."

Then, suddenly, a distant melody was carried to them along with the wind. It was the sound of bagpipes…Anthony recognized the tune…It was the same tune he had played together with Archie and Stear…His eyes became wet…This was a very sentimental moment for both Candy and Anthony…

Candy:"It´s Albert and Archie!"

Penny:"That sounds beautiful! What is it?"

Candy:"Albert and Archie are playing the bagpipes for us."

Annie:"What a welcoming!"

Candy:"I was six years old, when I heard the sound of bagpipe for the first time in my life…"

Anthony:"It was Albert, wasn´t it? The prince on Pony´s Hill?"

Candy:"Yes, it was…" a tear came falling down her cheek. A tear of beautiful memories of Albert, Anthony, Archie and Stear…"But Anthony…" she continued:"Albert is dear to me, as dear as a brother…"

Anthony kissed her blond hair softly…"I know, Candy…" he said with his gentle voice…

Candy turned around and looked into Anthony´s eyes…"Anthony, you are my prince…Prince of the roses!"

She saw how Anthony`s eyes lightened with happiness…Their lips got closer and they kissed. She felt a wave of happiness going through her body. They were finally coming home, Anthony was by her side and they were going to be married soon. A new life had come into existence and they had everyone supporting them…Everyone important to them…

Anthony:"Candy…You are my princess!"

Finally, the ship reached the harbor…Albert, Archie and Vincent were waiting for them and both Albert and Archie were dressed in Kilt. It was very special day for them, because they had a very dear and important member of their family back. Not only that, is made the day even more perfect, because Candy and Anthony had found each other again.

The reunion was very sentimental for all of them, and when they all saw each other, they instantly hugged…Penny ran into Vincent´s arms…"Granddad!" she cried happily. "Penny! So good to see you!" he replied…

Candy:"Albert!" she hugged him…Everybody hugged each others, except for Archie, who stood still and stared at Anthony. His eyes were wet from tears…He had never believed that he would see his cousin again…

Anthony:"Archie…"

Archie:"Anthony…"

Then Archie rushed towards Anthony and hugged him…"Archie…" Anthony said…

Archie:"Welcome back home!"

Then Albert came to Anthony and shook his hand. "Welcome home, Anthony…I guess you don´t remember me, but we met when you were only a little boy. I´m Albert, your uncle…But call me Albert."

Anthony:"Albert…Thank you for looking after Candy…" he was going to continue, but then he saw that Penny was interested in Albert…she tried to get his attention…

Penny:"Hey! Mister! Why do you wear a skirt?"

Albert laughed:"You must be Penny…My name is Albert, nice to meet you…This isn´t a skirt, but a kilt…a traditional garment for men…"

Penny:"Albert…You look silly!"

Archie:"Just wait for a while and you´ll see your dad dressed in kilt too!"

Penny:"Really?"

Anthony:"Speaking of that…Archie, would you like to be my best man? I already asked Minho, but I thought if you could be there too…"

Archie:"Of course!"

Candy introduced Regina, Minho and Dancing Horse to everyone…"Dancing Horse…I was wondering, what are your plans now?" Albert asked…and then hired him to take care of his vast land property along its animals…After brief conversation between everyone; Albert suggested that they all went to a café nearby, because he had important information to tell…

When they started to walk towards the café, they noticed a car coming very fast towards Candy…She froze with fear…Everything happened so fast…At the last minute Anthony rushed towards her, grabbed her and fell sideways. She landed on him, so that she didn´t hurt herself. They just barely escaped the car hitting them…

It was Neil and Eliza, who deliberately had driven their car towards Candy…They stepped on the gas and drove away…

Anthony:"Candy! Are you all right?!"

Candy:"Yes, I´m fine, because I landed on you…"

Anthony:"Albert! Take care of Candy!"

Then he got up and ran towards a horse that happened to be nearby. He grabbed a rope and mounted the horse, and then the horse galloped after the car. Anthony accelerated the speed and started to catch them up…

Eliza looked behind her and saw something she didn´t expect to see…It was Anthony on horseback reaching them…she was surprised…

Eliza:"It´s Anthony!"

Neil:"What?! Anthony? So, he really did found her as he promised…"

Eliza:"Why?! Why does she has to have him?!"

Neil:"I once told you, that it was stupid for you to fall in love with him…It would only cause misery!"

Eliza:"Shut up and drive!"

Neil:"Don´t worry! This car is much faster than any horse!"

Anthony:"Neil and Eliza! Stop or…"

Then he took his rope and got ready for throwing a lasso at them…Neil turned to look and when he saw a lasso in Anthony´s hands, he started to laugh. A lasso wouldn´t stop them…Anthony threw his lasso and it went right passed them, ahead of their car…

Neil:"You missed!" then he laughed…

Anthony smiled mysteriously:"No, I didn´t miss…I wasn´t targeting you…"

At that moment Neil turned his head to front and saw that Anthony´s lasso had caused obstacles to spread on the road, so he made a sudden move to avoid those obstacles, but in vain. He drove straight into a wall of a house. Anthony came closer to them and they started to run away, but Anthony was faster and he caught them. He was furious…

Anthony:"***!" He swore and raised his fist and said:"This is for trying to kill my family!" then he hit Neil quite hard…

Eliza:"Anthony! You wouldn´t his a lady, would you?"

Anthony:"You are quite right; I would never hit a lady…But…You are no lady!" then he hit her.

After that he escorted them to the nearest police station and turned them over…

Anthony:"These two just tried to kill my fiancée!"

A police officer came and took them away…"All right, you two! You´re going to have a long sentence to prison!"

Then Anthony mounted his horse again and rode back to Candy…

Meanwhile Eliza and Neil were at the questioning…"Wait a minute…" the police went through his files of the family Leagan…"You can´t be serious! Your whole family is criminal…all those things you did…You are going to join your mother and aunt…"

What did the police meant by " Your whole family is criminal…"? Why Mrs. Leagan and Madame Elroy were behind bars? What had they done?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The truth behind Anthony´s accident

Candy saw Anthony riding towards her…It was just as she had remembered; He looked very handsome on a white horse…He didn´t fear anything…She started to walk to him, and her steps became faster and before she knew, she was running to him. He had dismounted off a horse and started to run to her…

Candy:"Anthony!"

Anthony:"Candy!"

They ran to each other´s arms and kissed. She felt relieved to be in his warm embrace once again…

Anthony:"Thank God you are all right!"

Candy:"Anthony…How did you managed to save me? And that landing…"

Minho:"In Chinese battle techniques the first thing you learn is to fall correctly, so that you wouldn´t hurt yourself."

Anthony:"I´ve been practicing those skills for years now…together with my brother…" he suddenly looked thoughtful as if he had remembered something important…

Candy:"Anthony…What is it? Did you remember something?"

Anthony looked quite serious…" Do you remember the time I was living with Tom?" he asked.

Archie:"Yes…He taught you many tricks…and for that rodeo you were practicing…"

Anthony:"I just remembered, what he had said to me…"Before I`ll teach you how to stay on a saddle long enough, I will teach you how to fall off a horse properly."

Everyone stared at Anthony…It was because of Tom advice that he had managed to avoid the most serious injuries during the fall, because he knew how to fall off a horse…

Anthony:"On that fateful day I almost had forgotten his advice, but at the last minute I remembered…I remembered his advice! That saved me."

Candy held him even tighter…"Thank you, Tom!" she yelled happily…"We should pay him a visit someday…I would like to know, how is he doing…"he said. "We will. And he is also invited to our wedding!"Candy replied smiling.

Albert:" I think is the time for us to talk things through…Anthony, perhaps it would be better, if Penny didn´t hear…"

Candy:"But why? It was an accident."

Albert:"No…Candy…"

Anthony quickly took money out of his pocket and turned towards Annie and Patty. He gave the money to them and asked if they would take Penny for an ice-cream. Then, the rest of the party went in the café and sat down… Candy and Anthony sat close to each other holding hands, because something inside them told that what Albert was about to say, wasn´t good…

Candy:"Father…Albert…Archie…You knew! You knew that I was with Anthony all along! Why didn´t you tell me?"

Vincent:"I wanted to tell you everything all ready in England, but then you acted the way.…I couldn´t upset you…"

Albert:"Because of Rosemary…"

Anthony:"Mother…"

Candy and Anthony were so concentrated on each other, that Albert had to cough to get their attention…"Vincent, why don´t you start." he asked Vincent.

Vincent:"Well…It was nearly a coincide that I happened to be at the same hospital few years…When I walked pass a room, I had a strange feeling, because I heard someone talking and that someone sounded just like my son…I couldn´t believe it, so I went inside the room and I saw him…Anthony, my son was alive! He was sitting in his bed with bandages wrapped around his head…and when he looked at me with his empty eyes…" tears fell down Vincent´s cheeks, when he recalled that horrible scene, which wouldn´t never be erased from his memory…"That´s when I knew that something terrible had happened to him, and yes, I suspected madam Elroy… " he said.

Anthony:"I´m sorry…I shouldn´t have…"

Vincent:"No, son! It wasn´t your vault…When he stared at me and asked:"Who are you?" my heart broke…the doctors told me he had amnesia and I couldn´t talk anything about his past, because it might have shocked him too much…"

Candy:"That´s when you decided to buy an apartment and an island for him…"

Vincent:"Yes…I´m sorry, Candy for not bringing him back to you…"

Candy:"Because of the doctors´ warnings?"

Vincent:"Yes, and somehow I knew that Elroy had done something to him, so I wanted to keep him away from America and Elroy…"

Candy:"Why did you change your mind and didn´t try to stop us?"

Vincent:"By that time I´ve been in contact with Albert and he told me it was safe for him to return."

Candy:"Albert…How long have you known that John was Anthony?"

Albert:"When you met this "John" I didn´t suspect anything…But when something that Elroy said, when we were arguing about Anthony, made me suspicious and I asked George to dig in both Anthony´s files and "John´s" files…Then, bit by bit, the whole story began to reveal…"

Candy realized something that made her sad…"It was because Anthony saw me with Terry, he decided to become a spy…"

Anthony kissed her gentle on her forehead:"No, Candy. It wasn´t your vault…Don´t blame yourself…You couldn´t have known."

Archie became angry, when he even thought about Elroy and Mrs. Leagan …"No, Candy! He became a spy, because aunt Elroy and Mrs. Leagan drove him away!" He shouted.

Albert:"I argued with Elroy and she finally confessed everything…After Anthony had fallen off a horse and Candy had fainted, her employees found you…They took Anthony to a hospital and Candy to her room. Elroy was very upset over Anthony, so she hired the best doctors ever to take care of him. She didn´t take no for an answer, when doctors told her that there was nothing they could do…"

Candy:"But he didn´t die…So, why did they say that he was dead?!"

Albert:"Mrs. Leagan had always hated the fact that you and Anthony were close. She talked Elroy over and convinced her that Anthony´s dead was the only option left…In their point of view, Anthony had behaved against Elroy´s wishes and became rather misbehaved…The fact that he spent his time with you, Candy, wasn´t suitable for him in his position."

Candy:"Why…do they hate me so much?"

Albert:"In their opinion, Anthony, who was a nobleman, could never marry a common girl like you, Candy."

Anthony:"I remember them saying something like that, when we argued…They gave me choice, whether to live with them like I used to and forget about you, Candy…or never to return to them…" he looked into Candy´s eyes and he said with his gentle voice:"I couldn´t forget about you, so I left…"

Archie:"Even, when Albert adopted Candy, they still treated her like dirt!"

Albert:"So they thought it would be best to consider Anthony dead…"

Anthony:"For them I was…dead."

Candy:"That is cruel! How could they throw him out like that?!..." then she stopped…"Wait a minute! They held funeral for him!"

Albert:"For them, Anthony was dead…They even put a male big into his coffin, so that it weren´t empty and no one would become suspicious!" that made Albert angry…They had even killed an innocent animal to get their way…

They were all upset…But worst was yet to come…"Anthony…Hold Candy tight…because this will shock you both…Take a deep breath…" Albert said to them.

Both Anthony´s and Candy´s eyes became wide open with excitement…they didn´t know, what was coming…

Albert."We had a trial against Elroy and Mrs. Leagan… They were both found guilty of attempted murder and causing several injuries, faking death…"

Now Candy and Anthony didn´t even listen to Albert, because they were both very much in shock…The last thing they heard was, when Albert said the words:"attempted murder"…Could this be really true? How could they have done it? It was such a cruel thing…

Anthony got furious and he didn´t know, how to behave. Albert came to him and tried to calm him down…Vincent took Candy in his arms and held her tight. She cried…

Candy:"How?! Why?! Why would they try to kill Anthony?!"

Archie:"But they never did! That trap was meant for you, Candy!"

Anthony:"***!"

Albert:"Calm down, Anthony! They are both behind bars and they will never get out, trust me."

Archie:"They placed that trap in that precise place, so that your horse would step on it."

Candy cried:"Anthony´s horse stepped on it!"

Vincent:"I´m sorry, that you both had to experience all this! I only wish that I were there…Maybe none of this would have happened."

Albert:"I could say the same."

Candy:"Don´t…You couldn´t have known…You did nothing wrong…" she then looked at Albert:"Did they really hate me that much?" she asked him.

Albert:"From their point of view, you were getting in the way…they had always planned that one day Anthony and Eliza would get married, but when you came…he only saw you…"

Anthony:"They wanted to kill Candy, so I could marry Eliza?! No way! I would have never married her! Even if she would have been the only woman on this planet!"

Anthony then realized something, he hadn´t thought about before…His eyes became wet…"If I had known, that it really wasn´t an accident, but attempted murder against Candy…I would have gone straight to the police!"

Candy went to him and held him tight."Anthony…It´s all right…what has happened, happened…you couldn´t have done anything, you didn´t know…The most important thing is that we are together now. We are much stronger and no one will separate us again!" she said and looked into his eyes and kissed him.

She remembered the letter Anthony had sent to her, when he was living with Tom…

"Living with Tom taught me that there´s nothing in this world I couldn't do!"…"I might be away from you, but"…"Don´t give up yet. If something bad happens, it´s always easy to run away."…"Candy, let´s make our best, for the sake of our happiness."

"Anthony"

These phrases had now another meaning…Madam Elroy and Mrs. Leagan had done their best to separate them, but because of Anthony´s persistence, he never gave up hope. Even when he lost his memory, his heart never forgot…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The wedding of Candy and Anthony

Candy and Anthony didn´t get married right away, because they wanted to celebrate the birth of the baby of Archie and Annie. Being godfather to a small child was their dream. They bought a small house with a rose garden right next to Annie and Archie and life begun to be amazing, but then…

Elroy died, and during the funerals Albert found a note telling about Stear…Was he alive? The traces of him led our friends to Europe once again, This time to France…

They found Stear in one of the hospitals in the French countryside; he had had a nervous breakdown… So they decided to move permanently to England, where they could have the best treatment for Stear.

Penny grew older and continued her studies. She started to be more and more independent. So that Candy and Anthony had more time to be together. Candy worked at the local hospital and Anthony continued his studies…He never had a chance to study before, so now wanted to use his skills to help people. So, he became a doctor…

One day Candy and Anthony decided to finally get married…

Soon came the day all had been expecting…It was a beautiful summer day; the sky was light blue and the sun shone brightly. The birds were singing beautifully, as if they were celebrating Candy and Anthony…The weather reflected the mood of both Candy and Anthony. This was the first day of their life together…It was full of happiness…

Everyone were there to celebrate their happiness; Miss Pony, Sister Maria and all the children from Pony´s Home, Tom, Vincent, Dancing Horse and all members of the Ardley clan…

Anthony was standing at the altar waiting for Candy. He was dressed in kilt, just men before him had dressed at their own wedding…He looked amazing, so handsome and dashing…his beautiful blue eyes sparkled brilliantly…

Archie, Stear and Minho were by his side…Then the organist started to play and everybody got up from their seats. The wedding had started…Penny walked down the aisle throwing flowers, and then Patty and Annie followed her…

Anthony´s attention was fixed on Candy, when she walked down the aisle Albert by her side. She was dressed in a white, long wedding gown and she had a beautiful hairdressing under the veil…she was holding a bouquet of Anthony's roses in her hands…She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen…Albert gave Candy to Anthony and stepped aside…They looked at each other…they were so very happy and their smiles were radiant…then they turned towards the priest…

The Priest:"Dearly beloved friends…we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman to holy matrimony…"

This was it; soon they both would take an oath to love and honor one another, to be loyal and always to be by another´s side…They had made that promise to each other under their lucky stars…They had promised always to be there for one another…This time they would make an oath in front of God and their beloved friends.

Candy was so happy that she didn´t even notice anyone else except her groom. She stared into his deep blue eyes that shone brilliantly with happiness. He was so handsome in his kilt…

Anthony couldn´t get his eyes from Candy, his beautiful bride…This was the moment he had been waiting for all those long years, and finally it was coming true…

The priest talked and gave them instruction…but they could hardly hear him…They were so concentrated in each other…His voice echoed in the background…

Anthony:"I, Anthony Brown Ardley, take you, Candy White Ardley, to be my wife…to have and to hold from this day forward…for better or for worse…for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us apart."

It was very sentimental moment for both of them…Tears of happiness fell down Candy´s face as she started…

Candy:" I, Candy White Ardley… take you, Anthony Brown Ardley, to be my husband…to have and to hold from this day forward…for better or for worse…for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us apart."

Everybody listened to the couple carefully…soon came the moment to exchange the wedding rings…

Archie gave the wedding ring to Anthony…He put the ring on Candy´s finger and at the same time he said…

Anthony: "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow…and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you…in the name of God."

Now, it was Candy´s turn… Annie gave her the wedding ring and she put it on Anthony´s finger and…Candy´s heart beat fast, when she said these words…

Candy: "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow…and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you…in the name of God."

The priest:"…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He lifted her veil and their lips got closer. They kissed… They were now husband and wife… Nothing or no one came between them and they lived together happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
